


Figuring Things Out

by Zenenthusiast



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comfort, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feel-good, Flirting, Fluff, Han Jumin Has Feelings, Healing, I Love Zen | Ryu Hyun, Oral Sex, Pining, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenenthusiast/pseuds/Zenenthusiast
Summary: Up again!You're just trying to figure your shit out, man.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

Going to university all while juggling a job was probably one of the hardest things you had to do. Not only did you work for an ass, but university life was hard as it is. You weren't one to have good grades. Now, in your humble opinion, you weren't dumb, but just bad at school. Since you had a job, you had the perfect excuse not to study after uni, not that you would say that out loud to anyoneSo, really, it shouldn't be hard, you were just lazy when it came to school.  
Your job, however, was hard to handle o it's own. Again, you worked for an ass, Han Jumin. You didn't even directly work with him, you were an intern. You wondered how Jaehee Kang managed. She was a hard worker, and incredibly admirable. You watched her blast through paper work so fast your jaw dropped. She was too good at her job. You felt as if you were working at a snail's pace compared to her.

Every time Mr. Han's voice called her name, she would always stiffen for a second before shooting out of her seat to fulfil her boss's demands. You immediately shot up and stood like a tree, clearly you weren't as ready as her. When he called, she always picked up, no matter how swarmed she was.  
And you, you've missed some of his office calls because you couldn't handle everything you were assigned to. Jaehee, though? She always managed. She was amazing.

Honestly, seeing Jaehee work so hard everyday only made you want to work harder, take some of the load off her shoulders. When you began working at the company, she was kind to you and you really wanted to be friends with her. You both quickly bonded over being done with your boss, and solely over that so far. To be honest you only knew her as a work friend, you didn't even have her number, yet.

"Time to go home." Jaehee chanted, though her expression wasn't the happiest.  
"Why the long face?" You couldn't help to feel a little confused. She was always happy to go home.  
"Mr. Han has decided to stay in Hong Kong until Monday. He requested I take care of Elizabeth 3rd an extra three days. He's afraid she'll go lonely." Her expression fell even more. You already knew why, it was because of the C-hair.  
"I could take her in!" You blurted. You loved cats. You actually had one of your own.  
"I'll ask Mr. Han!" You quickly scampered off to a phone and dialed before she could protest. She needed this break-without having to worry about cat hair littering her apartment.

He picked up.  
"This is Y/n L/n, the intern." You said.  
"It's you. Was there an emergency at the office?" The ways he spoke, it always made you feel nervous.  
"Mr. Han," You cleared your throat, fixing your blazer, "may I care for your cat? I'll take really good care of her and-" You started to trail off as you lost your confidence. You could just feel coldness radiating from the phone.  
"My Elizabeth 3rd isn't to be trusted with just anyone, especially people who she doesn't know. It is Assistant Kang's job to care for her when I can't." He said.  
"Cats really like me!" You quickly regained yourself. "Please. I'll treat her like a little princess!"  
"Ms. L/n, if anything happens to Elizabeth 3rd, just know, I am a powerful man."  
You felt like snickering at his comment. That's a little dramatic, you thought. You bowed, smiling, even though he couldn't see you. That was a yes (or a strong, possible maybe).

Getting a whole lecture about how to take care of little Eli over the phone from your boss was worth it after seeing Jaehee smile thankfully as you took the cat off her hands. She gave you her number just in case anything happened. You both prayed nothing happened, you weren't looking to get fired.

When you brought Elizabeth 3rd to your home, she was happy to get out her cage but a little anxious as she took in her new surroundings.

"Now don't cause any trouble." You told her.

She jumped onto the arm of your black couch and that's where she stopped. Probably because your cat was cutely curled up on the cushion, sleeping. His name was Sir Freckles. He was a white cat with orange spots. You weren't necessarily sure what breed he was, he was as referred as a 'street cat' by one of your friends, but you guessed tabby. He came and left as he wished. He usually chilled outside more than inside, though. Your cat was friendly towards other cats, mainly because he was such a calm and lazy kitty.

Little Eli was a really beautiful cat, you had to admit. Her white fur was so soft and her little mewls were the cutest. You let her lounge wherever, even on your lap-you were just happy she didn't mind being around Sir Freckles.

After a few more minutes of getting acquainted with Elizabeth 3rd, you finally decided to go to sleep. You couldn't afford to miss sleep on weekdays.

Also, tomorrow was Friday and you couldn't wait!

* * *

Before leaving for uni, you opened up a can of cat food for Elizabeth 3rd and Sir Freckles and left them a few positive words.  
"Cute little Eli, just three days." You cooed as you watched her eat.  
"And, Sir Freckles, you're way cuter. Wish me luck."  
You probably sounded and looked like a crazy cat lady talking to two cats.

On your way to Sky uni, you kept mentally cheering. Today was going to be good. No Han Jumin at work and a lazy weekend ahead of you. Getting through today's classes was the first step.

Upon arriving to your first class, you noticed something different. Someone new was next to your seat. It wasn't the usual boy; it was a skinny, blond boy. You slowly sat down and cleared your throat. "You don't sit here."  
The boy let out a startled noise and looked visibly panicked.  
"Sshhh! Shh! I'm Kim Yoosung! Hyunjae isn't going to be here today and I owe him a favor. I'm not supposed to be here and he needs me to take his notes for him. I'm sorry."  
Did your tone sound malicious in any way to work him up so bad? You had simply stated the obvious, you had the right to be curious without having some dude think you were attacking them.  
You cleared your throat again, this time you were going to sweeten your voice just in case. You didn't like the thought of sounding malicious and scaring innocent students.  
"Oh, you're a good boy. I expect you won't distract me from the lesson."  
His hand immediately slapped his mouth and his ears started turning red. It was kinda cute, but also a little alarming.  
"You okay?"  
"Mhm!" He nodded.

He was a quite during the lesson, probably because he was often dozing off, which wasn't good. You nudged him awake each time before the professor caught him and gave him a small disapproving look each time.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, tell Hyunjae he owes me." You nudged him awake for the last time as the lecture ended. "Here are my notes. It looks like you missed some things while you were dreaming." You packed up, leaving the notes next to the sleepy boy. He snapped awake as you turned your back to him and shot up from his seat. You could hear him hurriedly unzipping and zipping his bag back up.  
"W-wait!" He shouted and tagged next to you.  
"What's your name?" He smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Me? I'm Y/n L/n."  
"Ah, Y/n! Thank you for th-" as he was bowing down, he let out a small choked sound, "wait, Ms. L/n? The new intern? At C&R International?"  
You stopped dead in your tracks and slowly turned to analyze the boy further. Was he also an intern there? He didn't look familiar. How would he know?  
"What are you, a stalker?!" You gripped the strap of your bag tighter, ready to pull it off and beat him.  
"What?! No!" He put up his hands defensively and whipped his head around, probably hoping no one heard.  
"I know Jumin!" He insisted, his purple eyes looking into yours hoping you believed him.  
"How would you know him? Are you his nephew?"  
"He's... he's a friend."  
Your jaw dropped, it was getting harder to believe him. "I doubt that."  
"Really! You also work with Jaehee! I know her, too!"  
Just as you were giving him a suspicious 'hmm' he blurted out again. "You must be who Jumin was so reluctant of letting take care of Elizabeth 3rd! He was afraid you'd get her dirty and stuff!"  
You gasped. For two reasons, really. One reason was, he really did know them, and the second was, how dare Han Jumin?  
You were going to be late to class, you didn't have time to continue. You quickly turned on your heel and sped to class without a word.  
"Sorry!" You heard him yell.

All during the day you couldn't stop wracking your brain for possible ways he could have befriended them. Maybe he used to work with them like you?

After your classes, you hurried home like usual and quickly checked up on Sir Freckles and now Elizabeth 3rd and quickly changed into something more professional. You only really had three different blazers and skirts so you always wore them in a pattern

You let out a sigh of relief checking on Eli once more who was lazily lying on your couch before closing the door behind you.

Today is Friday, you thought. You smiled, entering the building and making your way to your designated floor.

No Han Jumin. Friday. A lazy weekend. Happy thoughts.

"Y/n!"  
Who?  
"Y/n! It's me! Kim Yoosung!" He was breathing a bit hard as he finally made it next to you, his face a bit red. Your eyebrows scrunched up with confusion as you looked at the boy who had doubled over, panting.  
"I've got to start working out." He wheezed out.  
"What are you doing here?" You asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. He had gathered some attention from the people around you from the yelling.  
"I asked Jaehee at what time you came in," he responded, "and I came here to prove I know Jumin and Jaehee! I'm not a stalker, I swear!"  
"It's getting harder to believe you." You said as you pinched his arm discretely.  
"Jaehee! Jaehee, Jaehee, Jaehee, ow, ow, oww!" He whined, making you pull away, your mildly evil expression melting.  
"Jaehee!" You immediately put yourself at her side. You had been too busy pinching the boy that you hadn't notice she was right there until he cried her name.  
"She thinks I'm a stalker!" He whined to Jaehee, his eyes mimicking the innocence of those of a puppy.  
"Well, are you?" The deep voice came from right beside you, sending a chill down your spine. You were surprised you didn't scream in terror. It was Mr. Han. Wasn't he supposed to be in Hong Kong until Monday?

"Mr. Han decided to come back early." Jaehee whispered in your ear in a defeated tone when she noticed how stiff with shock you had gotten.

"I'm not a stalker!" Yoosung started panicking more with embarrassment.

Mr. Han gave him a hum before forgetting he was there and giving his attention to you.  
"There was really no point in Elizabeth 3rd staying the night in the home of a stranger, but unfortunately it happened. I'll send someone for her after work. Better yet, I'll pick her up myself."  
He brushed your arm just lightly as he pushed passed you and Yoosung, completely ignoring his whines.  
You finally unfroze at the sound of his office door shutting and clutched your chest, spinning to face Jaehee. You gave her a horrifying expression and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Jaehee, I'm scared."  
She pushed up her glasses, a small smile on her lips.  
"You'll get used to it." She said.

But I don't want to get used to it, you thought.

Yoosung didn't stay much longer with what not being defended by his two friends, but he didn't look too down about it. He simply said, "duty calls!" and something about laughing out loud, you think? Did he say 'lol'?

You felt nervous at the thought of Mr. Han coming to your home to pick up his cat for the rest of the day. At some point you went into his office and insisted on taking her back to his place instead.

"Mr. Han, you shouldn't be bothered." You tried your best to convince him.  
"You're right." He said. Your relief was cut short as he continued, "You can bring her to the car once I'm there. I can't be bothered entering your apartment complex."  
"Mr. Han-"  
"You have a job to do right now. I'm a busy man as well."  
With that you were kicked out of his office.

"I'm a busy man as well." You mimicked.  
Yeah right. Jaehee does most of your work, you crossed your arms and stuck your tongue out at his office door.


	2. Chapter 2

The time until you were free was getting closer and closer. The time until your rich ass boss went to your place was also getting closer and closer.  
"Good luck." Jaehee said, clearing off her desk for the night.  
"Thanks." You pouted.  
"See you Monday, Y/n." She smiled and pat your shoulder gently. "Here comes Mr. Han."  
Really, you jinxed yourself today. Remember earlier? When you said today was gonna be good? Hah, you jinxed it.  
"Ms. L/n, let's go." Mr. Han said.  
Huh? Let's, you asked yourself.  
"Ah, right. I have to catch the bus." You finally understood. He was going home now, too.  
"I'll be taking you home, tonight."  
You understood wrong.  
"It's convenient for the both of us." He cleared his throat. "Let's go."

At that moment, hundreds of thoughts were buzzing in your head. This was everything you didn't want to happen.  
"It's fine, really!" You insisted as you sped walk to catch up with his strides.  
He didn't respond. Who were you to argue with convenience when the world was against you?

You stood hesitantly by the black vehicle. His chauffeur was holding the door open for you. I don't like this, you thought.  
You entered the vehicle cautiously, scared you were going to scratch something.

You were sat next to Mr. Han, your hands on your lap, clutching your purse tightly with nervousness. What if he fires me here, you started thinking as the car started moving. What a messed up way of firing someone. 'You're fired. But at least you got a goodbye ride home in this sweet car!'  
"Ms. L/n." Your boss' voice snapped you back to cruel, awkward reality.

"Do I scare you?" He asked.

Your eyes widen. Was he okay? His voice was almost soft. It left you wordless. How should you respond to that? You slowly turned your head to look at him, your eyes wide with surprise and confusion. He wasn't looking at you, he wasn't looking at anything in particular.  
"No, Mr. Han." You felt like it was getting uncomfortably hot the car. The question caught you so off guard.  
"I won't fire you for personal reasons. You can answer truthfully." He said.  
"Well, a lot of people scare me. That Yoosung kid is kinda scary." You were starting to exaggerate your hand gestures. It was getting harder to stay still.  
"I can tell I'm making you nervous. I apologize."  
"Honestly, you do scare me a little bit, Mr. Han." You admitted.  
"You're a big man with money. You're so reserved, but you also have a strong aura of leadership. It's good you scare me a little."  
He really did have the aura of someone trustworthy, a leader, and a great business man. He had all the traits a man of his tier should have. You were only scared of him because you were afraid of being looked down on. Being so wealthy, he probably saw you like a scared mouse cowering in the corner of a cage.

"Thank you, Ms. L/n."

You couldn't help fixing your eyes on him even after the conversation had ended. He was a handsome man, truthfully. In the light of the car, he had a subtle artificial tint to his skin, but it didn't rip away how good he looked. His black hair was always styled perfectly.

"You're also very handsome, Mr. Han." You mustered the courage to finally say it as the car came to a halt. He didn't respond, slowly draining the confidence you had in complimenting that man of roc—wait, he smiled! He gave you a small smile, but it was a smile! You wished you could've held onto that excitement a bit longer but it quickly faded as you remembered where you were. You weren't at a nice apartment complex your boss thought you lived in. You were in front of a small, confined villa. The worry that Mr. Han would look down on you even more when he saw the small villa you lived in came back, and stronger. Even though you loved your home, you were a bit embarrassed having your wealthy boss look at the cheap and old place you lived in. However, you worked hard for the rent and should be proud! You stepped out the car confidently and ran to fetch Elizabeth 3rd. Entering your small apartment, you immediately saw Sir Freckles napping on the couch as if he had never moved. Elizabeth 3rd was on the other cushion next to him, she was probably napping, too. The sound of the door opening clearly woke them up from their beauty naps and you smiled apologetically, scooping Mr. Han's cat up gently.

"Sorry, Sir Freckles, Mrs. Eli's gotta go now." You said, carefully putting her in her cage that was probably more expensive than your whole wardrobe.  
You carried the cage out with care, leaving the door open behind you so Sir Freckles could come out if he wanted to. He'd been cooped up all day. Cats shouldn't be confined all day, they like to be about and around. He was sort of an inside and outside cat.  
The chauffeur was already holding the door open and helped you with cage.  
"Goodnight, Ms. L/n." Mr. Han said before the car door was closed. You waved before the car left, hoping he was looking out the window.

You ran back inside and the thoughts of Mr. Han looking down on you were brought to a halt again as you looked down at your couch that was covered in cat hair. You sighed got the lint roller, your shower was gonna have to wait.

Usually you threw on an old pair of shorts and any random shirt for the night, just as long as it was comfortable.

Tonight's first plan was to get rid of all the cat hair covering your apartment. The second was ordering takeout. The third was eat and stay up all night watching no one else but your favorite actor: Zen.  
And you did just that. You popped in the musical DVD and sat back, mouth already full. While eating, your eyes stayed glued to the screen. Zen was such an amazing actor, always so captivating. His red eyes always captured your attention. They were so intense and filled with passion. That's why he was such an amazing actor, right? His passion for acting must have been fiercer than a roaring fire. Not to mention how attractive he was. He was definitely the most handsome man you've ever seen.

Soon it was 3am and you were ready to pass out and sleep until noon. Ah, it sounded amazing. You didn't have a tight schedule like an adult for two days. How nice.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

Your phone vibrated. A message at this time? You looked at your phone, your eyes narrowing a little. Before you could pick up your phone and check the message, it started to buzzing more. Someone was calling you at this hour? You picked up the call curiously, not recognizing the phone number and brought the phone to your ear.  
"Hello?" You asked.  
"Hello! Y/n, right?" The voice said. Something about his voice told you he was an energetic man. The way he spoke almost woke you up immediately. But that wasn't the important thing, the important thing was how the hell he knew your name and number.  
"Uhh…" Was all you could manage to say.  
"I was just curious about who Yoosung, Jaehee and Jumin have all been talking about recently." His tone stayed playful and loud as he continued. "Plus, Jaehee accidently leaked your number. Don't go thinking I'm a creep or anything."  
"What the hell?" Those three really all are friends? And they talk about you?  
"I didn't think you'd be awake in all honestly. 707 out!~" He laughed and hung up. You just looked at your phone, your expression full of shock and confusion.  
And now who the hell was '707' and what were they saying about you in their little friendship circle? Seriously, you wouldn't have been able to sleep if you weren't so tired.

* * *

Your phone was buzzing again. You groaned, digging around the cushions beneath you. You pulled the phone to your ear, stretching on the couch, letting out a not-so-ladylike yawn.  
"This is Jumin Han speaking. Did I wake you?" A deep, monotonous voice asked?  
"Yes." You groaned again, this time in pain as you hit the floor. You gambled with stretching on a small couch and had lost.  
"Why are you calling me?" You narrowed your eyes, rubbing your temple. You could hear him hesitate in disbelief at your attitude. Maybe it was a little disrespectful to talk like that to your boss? But he totally shattered your plans to sleep in.  
"I wanted to apologize for Jaehee's mistake. I hope everyone had the decency not to call you?"  
"Actually, some '707' called. Said something about you being a gigantic douche, a total robot." You lied about the second part, but it felt good.  
"Sounds more like something Zen would say. Are you sure it wasn't him who called you?"  
"Zen? Like, like, the Zen?"  
"The Zen?" He asked in confusion.  
"Zen the actor!" You jumped up, gripping your phone tighter. "Mr. Han, the Zen could have called me? You're in a group chat with Zen?" Why were you so surprised? Jumin Han was a rich CEO, of course he had ties with famous people.  
"Oh, you must be a fangirl." He said the word 'fangirl' as if he were unsure if he was using it correctly, as if he had just learned it. You weren't surprised he was just getting accustomed to the 'new lingo that the kids and interwebs use.' Anyway, that probably wasn't the time to poke fun at him. He could be your way into getting an autograph. How exciting! You were starting to forget how he interrupted your sleep.  
"Mr. Han, you wouldn't happen to.." you trailed off. Would Jumin Han, your boss, get you an autograph from someone in his group chat? Damn. Most definitely not. Jaehee? She was in it, too. Would she? Mr. Han probably wouldn't allow it. It'd be too unprofessional for his taste to even allow Jaehee.  
"-to be able to give me Yoosung's number, would you?"  
"Yoosung?"  
"Yes, I need to apologize to him for not believing him. He owes me a favor, too."

Mr. Han gave you his number it was end of conversation.

You jumped on the couch with a smile on your face as you dialed Yoosung's number. If you played your cards right, what were the chances you could see Zen with your very own eyes?!

"Yoosung, Yoosung, Yoosungie!" You cheered into the phone as soon as he picked up in the cutest voice you could muster. He was scared of real you, right? You had to put on a cute act not to send him into a panic. Be the little girl, not the wolf.  
"Y-y/n? How'd you get my number?"  
"Jumin Han. But, Yoosungie, that's beside the point. If I recall right," you hummed, pacing around your couch now instead, "I did you a small favor~ and I need something from you."  
"Also Y-Yoosung…ie? But, I guess you're right." He spoke cautiously, but he was definitely flustered.  
"Buy me a cup of coffee, will you, Yoosungie?" Cringe! That's how all the girls in dramas act and get their way. Either they fall for it or annoy the guy into it.  
He let out a probably louder than intended "oh" followed by the sound of something hitting the ground.  
"Are you okay?" You asked, rushing to your room. You needed to get ready.  
"Y-yeah! I jus-"  
"See you in 15 minutes! I'll text you where to go!" You rushed into a loose white t-shirt that that had a picture of a cat and slid into a pair of black jeans. You quickly kicked your feet into your old pair of sneakers and hit the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoosung!" You called out when you saw him. The skinny blond boy was standing right outside the cafe, his hands tucked into his purple sweater's pocket.  
"Ah, Y-y/n!" He stiffened up, causing you to laugh a bit.  
"Something wrong? Scared of me still?" Really? The cute act was gonna have to come back?  
"Yeah- well, no. Just, agh, tired?" He finally stammered out, slouching over slightly.  
"Why didn't you wait inside?" You walked past him and opened the door, immediately catching the warm smell of coffee. You ignored Yoosung's flailing to hold the door for you and walked in, but not without a teasing and exaggerated: "What a gentleman little Yoosungie is~"  
You slid in the closest and empty booth and fixed your hair that you completely ignored at home; fixed as in quickly pulled your hair back into a low ponytail.  
"Yoosung, Yoosung," how many more times were you going to say his name? Damn.  
"I've never been anywhere with a girl like this." He said with a cute smile. Oh, this boy! He's was precious, you had to admit it.  
"Sudden, isn't it?" You rested your chin against your palm. "It's almost like a date with a complete total stranger."  
A blush rose to his cheeks that made you smile. He was such an awkward little boy. Since you were still waiting for your drinks, you decided to not hit your main target first and actually talk to the boy. You didn't really know where to start or how you were going to shift to asking the favor. Could you simply ask?  
"So, you're a second year?" You asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I don't know how I'm going to survive any longer." He sighed. University must have really been kicking his ass. You felt bad for him; you've been there- still are.  
"I know the feeling. I'm sure you'll kick uni back in the ass harder, though. I don't know you, but your eyes are so bright, I already believe in you, Yoosungie~"  
He laughed softly. As his hot cocoa was placed on the table he wrapped his hands around the cup and tilt his head.  
"Isn't it too soon to be calling me 'Yoosungie'?" His voice was curiously cute as he asked. He was like a puppy. It was hard not to talk to him with that voice- the one people use on babies and animals. Plus, you were trying your best not to scare him!  
"Yes but… maybe I'm just buttering you up for this favor," you half-joked.  
"The favor, that's right! What is it?"  
"Well, a little birdy told me that you know Zen. _The Zen._ And I would love an autograph!" You mimicked his positions, wrapping your hands around your cup of coffee and leaned foward. His eyebrows rose and he shifted in his seat awkwardly but he hid it fast, "you're a fan of Zen, eh? He's really handsome! I'll try to get that autograph." He nodded.  
His bangs swept over his forehead as he did. He hadn't put the pins on right, like he was in a hurry to leave the house and just mindlessly shoved them in his hair. The two pins hit the table and you reached over to grab them without a second thought so you could put them back in right for him. It wasn't a bright idea. You ended up knocking over your coffee. It spilled across the table, flooding on him. He quickly shot up, hissing from the pain. You gasped, panic taking over you.  
"Take off your pants!" You suddenly shouted.  
"Wh-what?" He cried out, finding your solution to be the craziest thing he's ever heard. "I'm not doing that!" He looked around the cafe, so obviously embarrased by the eyes on him. You bit your lip and quickly took his hand, a stronger wave of guilt taking over you as you watched him tear up. You yanked him out as fast as you could, pulling him with you towards your apartment.

Thankfully it was close. You spared no time to push him into your bathroom and shout through it, "Take off your pants! There's aloe gel in the cabinet!" You couldn't hide the worry in your voice even if you tried. Obviously his pants and legs were just cold now, but he had stilled gotten scorched! You waited a minute by the door before creaking it open just enough to stick your hand through the space. "Pants." You said, your head facing the opposite direction from the bathroom. You heard a reluctant whine before feeling the pants in your hand. You tossed them in the dryer. There was no point in washing them, you were sure he did not want to stay pant-less any longer than he had to. You waited for him to come out of the bathroom, but he didn't. After 10 minutes, you finally knocked.  
"Come on out, Yoosung. Boxers are basically shorts." You said, trying to make him feel better. "I'll lend you something so you can wait out here!" You felt as if a light bulb had lit up over your head as you thought of the perfect thing. You quickly hurried to dig through your clothes and brought him something sure to fit.  
It was wrong to laugh, you knew that, so when he opened the door, you had to suppress it with all your might. He stepped out in a frilly, knee length, blue skirt. He was red-faced with embarrassment. Poor baby, you thought. You practically threw yourself at him, apologizing profusely. He was a forgiving person and it only made you feel worse! He forgave you too easily, too soon.  
"No, it's not okay! I'll make it up to you, I promise." You whined, sitting him down on the couch. He was still flushed with embarrassment, probably not sure what to make of the situation. You bit your lip, brewing a brainstorm of ways to make it up to Yoosung with no luck.  
"Seriously, it's okay." He said, his hands waving in front of his chest nervously.  
"I can help you with uni." You suggested, knowingly adding another thing to your already busy life. His eyes lit up at the proposal. Seeing him like it so much made it feel like it would not be such a burden, to be honest.  
"I-I would actually like that very much!" He said, excitement filling his voice. You grinned. Before any of you could get another word on the subject, your phone rang. You signaled for a moment to take the call; it was your boss calling. On a Saturday. Again.  
"Good morning. Y/n L/n speaking."  
"It's me, again." He said. "When Elizabeth 3rd was having her cage cleaned, a sock was found. We must have missed it last night." Something told you he was unhappy his precious cat stole your sock, you know, with them being filthy rich and all. You could just see his disgusted expression as he discovered Elizabeth the 3rd with a cheap, used sock in her mouth. It made you giggle.  
"I apologize, Mr. Han." You said, "but, you didn't happen to throw it away, right?"  
"I did not-"  
"Is that Jumin?" Yoosung asked, quite loudly. You flicked his forehead, scolding him for interrupting your call.  
"Yoosung?" Mr. Han asked, "he's not really stalking you, is he?" He spoke louder, now that he knew Yoosung was listening in. The puppy boy let out a panicked yelp.  
"I'm joking, of course." Jumin added. You smiled. Who knew Mr. Han had a side that wasn't business.  
"As I was saying, I did not throw the sock away. It was washed and dried, but," He paused, as if holding his breath. Your head tilt at the thought of a singular sock swirling in a washing machine. What a silly thing to do.  
He continued, "It appears Elizabeth 3rd has taken a liking to it and hid it."  
You stifled a laugh. A cat is just a cat after all.  
"What did the sock look like?" You asked.  
"It's a pink sock with a pattern of lighter pink cats."  
Your lips pushed into a pout and you sighed. It was from your favorite pair. You were going to miss it. "She can keep it. I mean, that's if you don't mind."  
"Do you?"  
"Of course not. Anything for Elizabeth 3rd."  
"Well." He said. "Thank you, Ms. L/n."  
"See you Monday, Mr. Han." You hung up the call. Yoosung was looking at you, a smile on his face. "His fancy cat took your sock?" He asked, laughing. "He's bought her collars more expensive than everything in my apartment combined!"  
"I know, right!" You said as you stood up, showcasing the room. You two laughed and decided to play a game of listing just how filthy rich Han Jumin was. Two broke college students talking about a Rich man's wealth sounds about right. Yoosung and you even took turns pretending to be him.  
The dryer buzzer rang, scaring the both of you. You were so close to holding onto him from the fright.  
"I'll get your pants." You said, your hand on your chest, calming yourself down. As soon as you held onto his pants, your mouth made an 'o'. They were so warm! Warm clothes always felt so nice. You handed him his pants.  
"Oh!" Yoosung cooed, pulling his pants on under the skirt as fast as he could. "They feel so good!"  
"I bet." You smiled, pulling at the waist of your skirt he wore. "Come on, take this off."  
He nodded, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He pulled down the skirt and returned it to you.  
"Thank you, Y/n." He said, nestling his hands in his sweater. "I need to catch up on some LOLOL."  
You tossed your skirt on your couch and opened the door for him. "See ya."  
Yoosung smiled, taking his leave. "See y-"  
"Wait! Your pins!" You cut him off, digging in your pockets. "Here, don't move." You hummed, pushing his pins in his hair.  
"Th-thank you." He said, dipping his head before leaving.  
You closed the door behind him and jumped on the couch. Spending time with Yoosung was fun. He was a nice boy. Even after you accidently burned him, he remained a sweetheart. You couldn't possibly ask him for that autograph you wanted so bad. You dug around your couch for the tv remote and flipped it on. Finally, a relaxing weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unemployed again so I'll be trying to revive this and put all back up again <3

You cracked open the door and shook the bag of cat food. Like usual, Sir Freckles was soon ready to eat. You smiled, stroking his back. It was Monday and you weren't ready for what the week was going to throw at you. Weekends go by so fast, it wasn't fair. You grabbed your bag and stood at your door, taking a series of relaxing breaths. It was time to leave the comfort of your home and survive.  
"Wish me luck, Sir Freckles."

You knew Yoosung was only in your class last Friday because he owed your classmate a favor, but you had still hoped he would be there again. You really enjoyed spending time with him. Though, he was probably glad he didn't have to sit in your class again, he was bored out his mind last time. Hyunjae, the boy Yoosung had filled in for, gave you your notes back. "Thanks, Y/n." He said.  
"You owe me. Your replacement kept falling asleep."  
"I figured." He laughed.

You spent the day waiting to tell Jaehee about Elizabeth 3rd taking your sock. Whenever you thought about it, it made you smile. Rich man's cat really stole your sock when she probably has the opportunity to have a whole cat toys isle under her paw. Gotta love them. 

When it came time to go home, Yoosung popped into your head again. You didn't see him all day. You weren't sure if he had saved your number from when you called. Would he come and find you when he needed help instead? You decided to text him just to be safe.

_"Hey, it's me, Y/n. Just making sure you have my number for when ya need that extra help ^^"_

You kicked off your shoes as soon as you were inside and quickly switched outfits following the order of every weekday. Your phone buzzed. It was him. Yoosung replied so soon. You must've caught him at the right time.

_"Oh, thanks! ><"_

You were at work before you knew it, rushing to your floor. You wanted to talk to Jaehee so bad. Despite you two being friends at work, you were afraid she only felt you two only had a co-worker relationship. She never asked for your number. You've been to her apartment, but only when you had to pick Mr. Han's cat on Friday. She obviously had your number, but she probably just used It professionally. She's never contacted you outside of work aside from the cat situation. It was okay, of course, you enjoyed your time with her during work.   
"Jaehee, guess what Eli did." You said, walking with her to the copy room.  
"Hello, Y/n." She said, smiling. "What did the cat do?"  
Oops. You completely forgot to greet her! You were just so ready to tell her! "Hello, Jaehee. Well, let me tell you what Eli did. She stole my dirty sock." You said, tittering.  
Jaehee giggled.  
"Yeah, she hid it from Mr. Han, too." You continued.  
"I bet he wasn't very happy about that." She said with a look of satisfaction. "And, Y/n, I know Jumin called and apologized for my mistake. But, I'm sorry for releasing your number. Mr. Han and I already scolded the one who called you."  
"No, it's totally fine." You said, waving your hand to dismiss the matter. As usual, you went around your floor helping around, and getting coffee for your co-workers. Every Monday typically called for more coffee than other days. You didn't mind getting so much coffee, though. Not only was there a floor in C&R International that made your trip to get it a lot faster but, you also enjoyed the smell. Except this time, all the coffee you were delivering around made you think about what you did to Yoosung! You felt so guilty, you accidentally delivered the wrong coffees to the wrong people. As soon as you were able to get away from the coffee, you were able to concentrate more. Hopefully coffee wasn't ruined for you. Maybe you could simply blame your mess ups on Moday. You helped Jaehee out with her work since Mr. Han always gave her so much goddamn work. You will never understand just how she manages. She had to be a superhuman.

Thank god the day is almost over, you thought, looking up at the clock. You pulled off your blazer and draped it over your arm. The feeling of professionalism drained out of your body. It usually came with the whole outfit. You hand reached up to unbutton the first two buttons of your white dress shirt. Your feet ached, too, you wanted to take off your heels so bad. You quickly popped by Jaehee before taking your leave and waved goodbye.  
"Wait. Mr. Han wants to see you before you leave." Your head recoiled with question and you made a quick stop at his office. Hopefully it was fast, you didn't want to miss your ride home. You knocked on his door.  
"Come in, Ms. L/n." The voice of your boss said, scaring you half to death. He always sounded so frightening, especially when you talked one on one. Since your car ride together on Friday, you realized he would prefer you weren't scared and nervous around him.  
"Yes, Mr. Han?" You said, trying your best to look confident.  
"Take a seat." Mr. Han said, nudging his head towards the chair in front of his desk. You felt nervous. You sat down, holding your hands together. Was he going to fire you for letting his cat have your sock in her mouth? You might as well ask about that strange call you received from that '707' guy, right?  
"Don't be nervous, Ms. L/n. I have something to compensate for your sock." He said, placing a pink gift bag he grabbed from behind his desk in front of you. An 'oh' left your lips at the sight of the bag itself. "I don't want anything." You said, refusing to take it.  
"Ms. L/n, I'm sure you'll like it." He coaxed suddenly. You looked him and the bag back and forth, unsure what to do. You hesitantly took the bag and peeked inside. A small laugh escaped you as you reached into the bag and pulled out a six pack of socks. Socks like the one Elizabeth the 3rd stole. They came in various, bright colors, with complimenting colored cats. They were so cute! Okay, he was right, you did like it.  
"I love them. Thank you, Mr. Han." You said, grinning. "I even like the bag." You added.  
"I thought about paying you for the singular sock but, I figured this was the next best thing."  
"Mr. Han," you said, feeling a little guilty disregarding the gift at the moment but, you had to bring up the call before you got distracted for the second time. "Now that I'm here, I have to ask. When that 707 man called, he said Jaehee, Yoosung, and you speak of me; what have you said? Am I doing an unsatisfactory job?"  
Your boss looked taken back by your sudden question. As expected from him, he quickly regained his calm composure.  
"Quite the opposite, actually." He said. "Don't worry, only good things were said. Well, except Yoosung said he found you a bit scary."  
You huffed, a rush of relief taking over. You looked over at the clock on his wall and yelped, any relief you had melting away.  
"Oh no! I'm going to miss the bus!" You bolted up. Running in heels was only going to make your feet ache worse! Not to mention they would hinder you. You had no other choice but to take them off, forcing you to hop out of your boss' office with your shoes in your hand. You didn't have time to be embarrased. You needed to catch that bus, or else you'll be stuck waiting two hours for the next bus. Several floors down in a elevator had never felt so torturously slow! You ran out of the building, hanging onto your blazer, shoes and gift bag tightly. Come on! You should have just taken the bag and left, you yelled in your head. You doubled over once you were at your stop, dropping everything you held, watching the bus ahead. You were too tired to even try going after it again. You crouched down, hanging your head low with disappointment, folding your blazer as small as possible so you could shove it in the pink bag. Since you were going to have to wait for the bus, you sat down and fixed your heels back on. You were pretty impatient, you admit it. Only ten minutes had passed before you decided to get up and start walking. There had to be a place around where you could buy yourself a drink and pass time. You bought a beer and sat at the only empty table left at the stand. You didn't drink often. Just sometimes. It wasn't like you had a lot of friends to go out with. You didn't mind having a few drinks by yourself, anyway. It was quite enjoyable. You rested your chin on the palm of your hand. You needed to get home and do school work before you could go to sleep. Since you were going to be late, you were going to have to stay up longer or wake up extra early. Neither sounded fun. This wasn't the first time you've ran into this dilemma, obviously. A lot of the times you simply didn't complete the assignment on time or at all. This was your third year and you've already changed your major more times than necessary. You thought working at C&R International was just going to be a little something on the side while you figured out your plan and got a degree. You only started working there a month ago. You were scared that after three years you had absolutely nothing planned. It bummed you out. You've thought about just quitting school but, all the money it took and the disappointment it would bring to anyone who'd ever believed you'd do great things. School just wasn't for you. Even if you decided to just stay in C&R Int., would Mr. Han still have you without a degree? All these thoughts frightened you. You wished you were certain about anything at all in your future.  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked, startling you. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized, sitting in front of you. You didn't know what to say. It was Zen. It was _the_ Zen. He wore a white coat, his hair framing his handsome face like in his selfies.  
"I'm great." You said, your voice dripping with sarcasm. You looked into his red eyes as he looked at you with amusement before you quickly averted them, feeling a bit flustered. You finished what was left of your beer and shook your head, wiping your eyes. They stung with tears.  
"Sorry, I didn't notice I was..." you murmured. "It tends to happen whenever I think about how much of mess I am." You tried to smile and extended your hand over the table. "It's great to actually meet you, Zen. I never thought we'd meet like this." You gave him a half-hearted laugh.  
He shook your hand, "what's your name?"  
"I'm Y/n L/n." You said, looking at his hand. His hand was so soft and warm.  
"Y/n L/n?" His eyes widen and he pointed at you. "You must be-"  
"Let me guess, from the group chat?" You cut in. "Some 707 told me I've been mention once or twice."  
"Jumin had some good things to say. Naturally we got curious."  
You felt your face warm up. You liked knowing your boss praised you.  
"Yoosung, too. It's nice to finally meet the Y/n." He added. You felt like the smallest breeze could blow you away. This was really leaving Zen's mouth. It felt unreal. All those bad thoughts you were having earlier were gone. All you could think about was the man in front of you. It was finally starting to sink in.  
"This is crazy. I can't believe you're saying this. I can't believe you're here, in front of me. You're... You're Zen, right? Aren't you worried of paparazzi here?"  
"C&R internation is so close, they focus more on it than me. And, my beauty truly is unbelievable, huh?"  
"You're just, you're so talented and...amazing." You confessed. His smile widen.  
"Wanna talk about what's bothering you?" He said, his grin dwindling to a sympathetic smile. You crossed your arms on the table and sighed. "I don't know what to do with my life and I'm scared." You admitted, plastering a sad smile on your face. The corner of his lips dropped.  
"I've been in going to college for three years. I've changed my major than I should and... I can't handle a job and college. I know, boo-hoo, that's nothing compared to what other students do but, I'm not a very strong person. I've never been very academically driven, either. " You avowed, letting out a croak of shame into your arms. A long silence followed as if neither of you knew what to say.  
"You know," he finally said, "I dropped out of school. I only did what made me happy. We never know what's ahead. Just do what makes you happy now." He paused and then chuckled. "Actually, that might not be great advice in the long run."  
"I'm not talented like you, Zen." You laughed out of pity for yourself. "But, I like that advice."  
"I know it's scary as hell." He said, giving you another assuring smile. "Just believe everything will turn out."  
Your hands started doing that weird thing where they squeezed and rubbed each other whenever you tried to keep yourself from crying. Your jaw clenched, your lips tighten to keep from drooping, and your eyes avoided contact with anyone else. Zen reached over and took your hands in his. It was nice. He was nice. You weren't happy this was your first encounter with him but, you were glad it was at the same time.  
"Ms. L/n." Said an all too familiar voice from behind you.  
"Jumin?" Zen said, a frown taking over his soft features.  
"Ms. L/n, you have classes tomorrow. You missed the bus because of me, so let me take you home so you are not too deprived of your sleep tomorrow." He said as you turned to look at him, surprised.  
"It's alright, Mr. Han. Don't go out of your w-"  
"The bus is not going to be arriving any time soon. I would like if you were home instead of drinking when you have a full day ahead of you." It was starting to sound like he was scolding you. It didn't feel good. You began to gathered your things when Zen suddenly grabbed your wrist.  
"Lay off her, jerk!" He blurted out. You shook your head and bowed towards the actor. "I'm sorry, Mr. Zen. Mr. Han is right."  
Zen hesitated to let go of your wrist and sat back down. "Don't be afraid to do what makes you happy, Y/n." He said loud enough for you to hear behind you as you followed your boss to his car.

"I see you met Zen." Mr. Han said.  
"Yes. Erm, thank you for coming for me." You clutched onto your gift bag tighter. "I only wanted to pass time a bit faster. I had no intentions of getting drunk, sir."  
"I did not mean for it to sound the way it did, Ms. L/n. I only want you to get home as I was at fault for you missing the bus. Your eyes are quite red, so it was reasonable for me to assume you were not sober. My apologies."  
"Mr. Han. I should finish college right?" You abruptly asked.  
"Yes, I do. It opens many opportunities. Although, if you are having any doubts, you should take your time to make the right decision. Your future depends on it."


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, you smacked your forehead thinking back to last night as you tried your best to get ready for class on time. You finally, finally, got to meet Zen, your favorite, most handsome, most amazing actor, and you were a total ass. You didn't know how to feel about last night. You didn't have a total fangirl freak out, instead you had a crybaby meltdown. You really appreciated his advice. People have never told you anything like Zen did. Unlike you, though, he was incredibly talented. He still did take a leap to be happy. It was a nice chat you were able to have with him. He was so much sweeter than you could have ever imagined! Well, until your boss showed up. Mr. Han completely ignored Zen's existence back there. They were in a group chat together, right? Maybe Zen calling him a jerk was a frequent accurance. The thought made you giggle. At least someone was saying it to his face.

You looked at the pink bag you had left on your nightstand and then looked at your rainbow striped socks. Without thinking, you dug out a pair and pulled them on. Smiling, you looked down at your bright yellow socks with cats on them.  
"Man, I love these." You said, sliding into your shoes. Sure bright yellow socks in black Mary Jane flats was an awkward combination, but you wanted to show off your cute socks. You looked in the mirror, posing with your hands in the pockets of your brown skirt.  
_I must look quite silly_ , you thought, tucking your long sleeved blouse into your skirt.  
_At least you match my socks a little_ , you posed again, taking the few yellow stripes that mixed with other warm colors in your blouse into account. Oh, not to mention the big red cat head plastered on your chest. A knock on your door made you jump. No one usually came to your door, especially so early. You grabbed your bag, throwing the strap over your shoulder before opening the door to absolutely no one. You looked around before a yellow note on your door caught your attention. You knew all too well what that note meant by now. You were late on the rent and your landlady was getting impatient. Wouldn't it all be so much simpler if you just got a roommate? The idea of having someone else, and a stranger at that, in your small home wasn't one you were fond of. You liked the freedom of living alone.

A wonderful surprise awaited you when you got to class. It was Yoosung! Since the incident, you two haven't talked, you've been too embarrased to message or call him again. You thought he'd contact you sooner, honestly. What luck though! He seemed perfect for your situation right now. Would he ditch with you? He didn't seem like the type.  
"Yoosung!" You squealed. "Filling in for Hyungjae again?"  
"O-oh, hey, Y/n! Yeah, I am. I asked him for another favor."  
"What?" You tilt your head. What kind of things did this boy ask for? You were sure he was going to be falling asleep just like last time.  
"It's nothing." He said, shaking his head. What was so important he'd sacrifice his self like this again?  
"Hyunjae owes me one. Let's ditch. I'll tell him it was my idea." You suggested. To help persuade him, you grabbed his hand, ready to pull him up. He didn't say yes, but he didn't say no. He did, however, let you pull him up without a struggle. It was a super boring class, who could blame him?  
"So, Yoosung." You said, hooking your arm around his as you led him off campus.  
"So..." He echoed, visibly flustered by the contact. You nodded.  
"I heard you're scared of me, Yoosungie." You frowned, stomping your foot playfully.  
"I didn't mean scar- who told you-" His fumbling was quickly put to an end as your phone rang. The number looked familiar but, you couldn't quite pinpoint why.  
"Hello?" You answered.  
"Hellloooo! It seems everyone's met you but me. Isn't that a little unfair?" It was 707! You could recognize that voice so easily already! Yoosung yelped as he heard the man over the phone.  
"Is that 707?" He asked, nearing his head towards your phone.  
"Yoosung!" The man exclaimed. "I'm heading over there! This is the perfect chance!"  
"What? No! 707, stay where you are!" Yoosung commanded so cutely, but the man had already hung up. You looked at Yoosung with confusion. "The perfect chance?"  
"BWA-HAH!" A loud shout resounded, scaring both you and Yoosung into screaming loudly as a red headed man jumped out of the bushes.  
"What the hell?" You shrieked, using your bag to beat him.  
"Whoa! Stop it, lady! I'm Yoosung's friend!" He said, grabbing hold of your bag, grinning. "Yoosung look at her bag!" He flipped it to show Yoosung who was still recovering. "Whoa, your outfit is very cute! So many cats." He said in awe.  
A blush creeped up your face as you tried to keep a smile from breaking your mean expression. You yanked your purse back and bonked him in the head with your fist instead. "How did you know where we were and how did you get here so fast?"  
"I was already spying on Yoosung." He said, making no fuss about it. Must've been a normal occurance between them, huh? Yoosung looked shocked, "you're such a weirdo, Seven!" He whined.  
"I wanted to meet the famous Y/n myself!" The man said, crouching down and taking a closer look at your socks. He looked up at you and grinned. You quickly looked away, feeling embarrased again. He jumped back up, laughing behind his hand, "Did Jumin give these to you?"  
"How do you know? Are you really a stalker?" You gripped the strap of your bag tighter, ready to swing it at him.  
"I saw he bought those socks and thought they were for me! He knows I love cats." He shrugged.  
"Wha!" Yoosung exhaled, astounded. "Did he really give those to you?" He asked, his eyes wide.  
"Y-yes?" You hid one of your legs behind the other, feeling a tad more embarrased.  
The man slipped between you and Yoosung, draping his arms over your shoulders. "We should go visit Jumin. I've got a bone to pick with him." His tone remained playful as he led you to what looked to be a very, very expensive red car. Your jaw dropped,  
"Whoa. You must be loaded!" You stopped before getting too close to the car. What if you accidently scratched it and he fined you!  
"It's one of my babies." He said, getting in, motioning for you and Yoosung to get in.  
"Careful." He warned.  
You looked over to Yoosung who was practically drooling. He was really excited get to ride. "Finally." He whispered, his eyes shining.  
You let him have the passenger side, sitting in the back. It felt safer that way. You weren't ready to trust that 707 guy. 

You stumbled out of the car, glad to be out. You couldn't stand car rides that fast. Yoosung, on the other hand, was definitely very satisfied with the ride.  
Now that you looked at the C&R International building, you weren't sure you wanted to be there. Why didn't you protest? A little part of you wanted your boss to see you wearing the socks he bought. It was probably the only chance he'd be able to see you in such a casual outfit.  
During the walk and elevator ride to Mr. Han's floor, the red-head asked you so many questions that you lost track. When you did make it to Mr. Han's office, he only knocked once before inviting himself in. Jaehee, Zen, and Jumin were all in the room. As soon as you saw Zen, you lost your breath.  
"What a coincidence! We're all here! What?" 707 chirped. You tried to hide behind Yoosung as best you could. It was Zen! And this time it sank in a lot faster.  
"Y/n!" His voice said, making you freeze. "Hey!"  
"Y/n?" Both Jaehee and Jumin echoed. "Shouldn't you and Yoosung be at Sky?" Jaehee asked.  
"I..." You dragged, not sure how to say you made Yoosung ditch, stepping out from behind Yoosung.  
"Class must've been cancelled." 707 butt in, saving you. He winked at you and you sighed with relief as they let it go. You watched Zen scan your outfit, scrunching his nose, making you feel self-conscious that you were dressed like you picked your outfit from a little, cat-obsessed girl's closet while blindfolded. "So many cats. It's making me want to sneeze." He whined.  
"I like it." Mr. Han said, paying extra attention to your socks. You swear he was suppressing a laugh. "It's very, erm... cute." He cleared his throat, taking in your feline littered outfit. Everyone looked at him, and Mr. Han raised his brow, appearing to be asking "what?" silently.  
"Let's go get a drink, Y/n. I won't let trust fund kid over here get on your ass about it again." Zen finally said, shooting a glare at Jumin.  
"Isn't it too early to drink?" Yoosung frowned with worry.  
"I need a beer after talking to this jerk." Zen reasoned, shrugging.  
"It Isn't a good idea to go out with a woman, Zen. It could start rumors." Jaehee expressed worry for him. She must've been a bigger fan than you.  
"They're more worried about getting the hot stuff from here. Don't worry, Jaehee."  
Jaehee looked unsatisfied with his answer but she did back off. You bit your lip, you wanted to apologize to her but a drink with Zen was so enticing!  
Since you had dragged Yoosung into ditching, you tried pulling him along but he said he was going to wait for 707 to be done berating Mr. Han so he could sneak a ride back to Sky.

You two sat across each other like the night before. The difference this time was how stiff you felt. You looked anywhere but at his gorgeous face. He was so intimidatingly attractive, you felt like a complete zero. You didn't get a beer like him,  
"So, you decided not to go to Uni today." He noted. You nodded, wondering if the others knew it was a lie. Hopefully Yoosung didn't give it away.  
"I think it'd be better if I just got another job." You hugged your bag to your chest and rested your chin on it.  
"Don't wanna work with Jumin for a whole day every day, huh? I get it. It's hard to even think about working on one of his cat ideas." He added with an annoyed grunt. That was why he must've been in his office. Anyway, he was wrong.  
"It's not that. I guess...I just don't want him to know."  
Zen's brows curled up with concern, "You might have to tell him at some point, Y/n. Money can put us into tough situations." He tried laughing it off but he definitely knew what he was talking about. You felt bad. Maybe that was why your hand found it's way to his. He wasn't just some celebrity who's getting famous by chance. He was a human being who struggled to get where he was and where he's going. His pale cheeks turned pink and he pulled his hand back. Then he proceeded to freaking chug his beer down as if he hadn't had a drop to drink in ages.  
"Thirsty?" You laughed.  
"In more ways than you think." He murmured. A blush burned your face suddenly.  
"A-anyway, I have to go look for a job." You blurted, getting up.  
"Wait-" Zen scampered up. "Do you have a pen?"  
You rummaged through your bag and gave him that pen he asked for. He fished out a paper from his pockets and gave it to you with your pen after writing on it. It was his number.  
"I... I wanted to check up on your after last night but that jerk refused to give me your number and Jaehee...Well, she worries." He shrugged. "Call me if you ever need to talk. I know you're not in the best spot right now."  
Your heart squeezed. He was so sweet. You lounged foward to hug him but pulled back as soon as you realized what you were doing. You were so glad you had someone who understood you.  
You two waved goodbye and you headed to the first place hiring you could find. You were determined to find a job. It'd make Zen proud. And you'd be able to keep up with the rent more often. Oh, and maybe that bike you've been wanting!


	6. Chapter 6

You got home in time to change for work after spending hours filling out forms. The most promising one was at the cafe near C&R International, which was both bad and good. Bad that it was so close to C&R but good that it was so promising! You changed for work- except for the socks. They didn't exactly scream professionalism but they were cute. Mr. Han liked them, too. You looked even sillier than before, you noted as you looked in the mirror but, why not?

Once you were at work, you felt like keeping those cat socks on was a bad idea. A few co-workers laughed at you as you stopped to pick up drink orders. You tried not to let it bother you, and it didn't. Not when you got to see the look on Mr. Han's face.  
"You look ridiculous." He said. Despite the words, his tone didn't sound mean at all. He seemed to really liked the socks. The smile he had said it all. Maybe you should wear another pair tomorrow?  
"You love them." You teased, picking up your knee, giving him a better look at them.  
"I suppose I do. I do have impeccable taste when it comes to gift giving." He shamelessly bragged. You laughed and planted your hands on your hips, "Is that so, Mr. Han? I bet I can get you something just as great."  
"Mr. Han, Mr. Park Woo left these papers for you..." Jaehee walked in and you walked out. You didn't want Mr. Han to tell you no or to question you. You wanted to surprise him.

So after work was over, you tried to figure out a plan to be able to get his gift and give it to him before tomorrow. Tomorrow seemed like a long time to wait. You were too excited.  
"Mr. Han," You stopped him on his way out of his office. "I need a ride home, please. It's urgent." You felt bad about lying, but it'd be worth it, right?  
"Well." Was all he said, nudging his head. That was a yes.  
In the car, he didn't bother talking. He was too busy looking at blurry pictures of his cat. You peeked a little.  
"Wait, stop here!" You yelped urgently before you passed the store. "It'll be quick!" You promised, running out of the car as soon as it stopped. You were so glad the store wasn't packed. Once you got what you wanted, it was a quick checkout. You hurried back to the car and climbed in with the bag behind your back.  
"Mr. Han, are you ready?" You asked him, adding to his confusion. You didn't wait for him to speak, you excitedly gave him the bag. Your excitement only grew as he opened it and checked what was inside. It was...  
"Socks! Just like mine. Except for you!" You chirped and kicked off your heel to showcase your whole sock again. Ever since he had smiled at you, somehow you felt more at ease with him. It was nice.  
"My father has given me a pen with diamonds." He said. Of course. You thought he'd like them because he liked them on you so much. There was no way you could afford a gift as expensive as the ones he's used to getting. You were wrong, apparently.  
"But, I like these just as much. They're not exactly professional, so I'll wear them on my days off." He added, making you grin. You were actually not wrong. He did like them!  
"You liked them so much on me, I figured you'd like them even more on yourself, Mr. Han." All you've ever seen him wear is suits. You weren't sure he'd have anything to match them, but you hoped it wouldn't bother his aesthetics too much.  
"This may be a strange request, but could you say my name?" He suddenly asked, stopping you from any of your blabbering about all the unlikely scenarios he could wear them in where it wouldn't be too silly.  
"Your name? Mr. Han." You said awkwardly.  
"No, my name." He corrected, putting his gift aside.  
"O-oh, yes. Jumin." You said his name slower than intended, you were just thrown off by his request. He didn't say anything for a moment. He just looked at you before grunting into his hand, shaking off a daze.  
"Deep breaths, Mr. Han." You urged, worry lacing your voice as you leaned closer to loosen his tie. He seemed to go back into that dazed state as you did, making your next actions justifiable. You slapped his cheek lightly but he remained frozen, so you went in for another, harder slap, but he stopped your hand. He made sure it landed on his cheek softly as he leaned in to kiss you, taking you by surprise. A blush rushed to your face. You didn't pull back. His lips tasted like wine, better than any you've ever tasted. You liked the feeling of his lips against yours. You liked the feeling of his skin. He held your hand to his cheek but as the kiss deepen, your hands moved their way up, your fingers entangling his perfectly styled hair, ruining it. He got a hold of your thigh and tried pulling you closer, reminding you both of where you were. You were in his car. Parked by your home. You slid back into your heels as you both snapped out of it. You tasted the sweetness of the wine that lingered on his lips on yours. You couldn't help but to run your tongue across your lower lip. He sat up straight and fixed his tie. In the light of the car you couldn't tell if he was blushing as hard as you were. He seemed very composed.  
"I apologize." He said.  
"It's...It's okay. Thank you for the ride. See you tomorrow, Jumin." You assured, wanting to get out of the car as fast as you could. You stumbled out of the car, unsure if that really happened. It was all you could think about for the next hours you stayed awake! You really liked it, you weren't complaining. You just couldn't believe he kissed you.  
He must really like hearing his own name, you thought. Or maybe! He had just drank too much. He did taste like wine. That had to be it.

You woke up to a couple of messages. All from Zen. One was a picture you so treasured of him being absolutely gorgeous and the next were asking about how the job hunt went, support, and then an invite to celebrate the new role he got at a karaoke place.  
Of course, you complimented his visuals first. You were sure he loved hearing it as much as he spoke about himself, even more actually. Then you told him about the cafe. Then, of course, you agreed to join his celebration. He said Yoosung and the rest would be there, even Mr. Han. You were really glad Zen was there for you. You felt a lot better about ditching uni again. An interview at a cafe awaited you today. Soon. You had no time to think about men! You jumped out of bed and got ready, wearing what you'd wear to work. You felt a little overdressed, honestly.  
"You can do this." You pointed at your reflection before leaving for your interview. You tried your best to remain calm, composed, but not too stiff. It was hard not to think about your boss when the cafe you were going to was so close to C&R International. _Get out of my head, Mr. Han_ , you yelled at your brain. Thankfully, he did get out of your head during the interview.  
"So, when can you start?" The lady said with welcoming smile. You gasped happily and bowed. You got _so_ lucky. "I can start right now!"  
Your new boss brought you a pink apron with their coffee cup logo and you took it like it was a prize. You tied the apron around your waist and clapped your hands. "I'm ready."  
Fortunately, working there seemed pretty easy. Of course you had the occasional mess up, but you were definitely determined to do even better. Your new co-workers were nice and you loved it. It felt homey. That was their goal afterall, here at Bee's Cafe, you suppose.  
Your first day wasn't bad! Once it was over, all you had to do was take off your apron and walk to C&R International. On your way to your next job, you took the opportunity to call Zen.  
"I have a new job!" You sang awfully into your phone. He laughed.  
"I got a new role!" He sang through a fit of giggles. "I'm proud of you, Y/n."  
"Thank you for the encouragement, Zen." You hummed.  
"Now we have to celebrate twice as much."  
"If you get hungover, just come by for a coffee." You teased.  
"I'm not a lightweight. You sure do seem like one, though."  
"We'll see on Friday." You pouted. Honestly, you weren't sure how much alcohol you could handle. You really would see.  
"I have to go- I'm glad you got the job." He whispered into the phone before hanging up. He must've taken your call while on set.

As you set foot in the C&R International building, all thoughts about Zen abandoned you. All you could think about was what had happened with your boss last night. You knew you weren't going to bring it up, he probably didn't want that. He was just going to blame the wine like you. You definitely weren't going to tell Jaehee or anyone, either. You were just going to try to forget it it, block it out of your mind, pretend it never happened. So of course Mr. Han was spending more time out of his office, he was personally bringing papers to Jaehee. It was strange. You caught him looking at you every once in a while and you looked back at him, tilting your head. What could he possibly want, you asked yourself, ignoring the very obvious answer.  
"Sir, I'm going on a coffee run, is there anything you want?" You stopped him before he went back into his office.  
"A black coffee, please." He said, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves. "Bring it last."  
You nodded. Man, he was acting weird.  
Once you brought him his coffee, he stopped you from leaving.  
"Ms. L/n, wait." He stood, fixing his suit jacket. "Shut the door, will you? We should talk."  
You nodded and shut the door slowly. "What about, Mr. Han?"  
"I apologize for last night." He leaned back against his desk, his hands gripping the edge. Should you play dumb? You bit your lip and held your hands together. He must have regretted it.  
"It's fine, Mr. Han. You had a little too much to drink." You reasoned.  
"No. I wasn't drunk. Something about your voice...saying my name." He pushed himself up and walked to you, stopping only inches away. "I thought about it all night. Didn't you?"  
You fidget with your fingers, thinking back to the kiss.  
"What do you want from me? Why aren't you-" He leaned down a little, looking you in your eyes. His voice had died off like when your hand touched his cheek when he kissed you.  
"I don't want anything, silly- I mean, Mr. Han. Maybe Friday's celebration will get your head off of this, sir. Meanwhile, work hard- not too hard." You grabbed his tie and fixed it for him, smiling. You didn't want to let him say more about the subject so you opened the door behind you and took a big step out. Gosh, it felt easier to breathe once you were out. It was suffocating in there. You weren't sure what you were doing. You wanted to kiss him, but you totally curved him. Something didn't feel right. Part of you wished you had stayed long enough to hear what he was going to say; 'why aren't you-'? Another part of you wished you had kissed him.  
You couldn't wait for Friday. You wanted to have a few drinks...You wanted to hangout with Zen again.


	7. Chapter 7

The week went better than the previous days. The new job was great, and Zen was always happy to hear that. He always called you around the time you were leaving Bee's Cafe and off to C&J international. You liked it. The best part was it was Friday and you were pumped for it. After the thing with Jumin, the week had gotten super slow. He seemed to be paying you more attention and you weren't sure what to make of it. You tried avoiding him as much as you could to do him the favor of getting his head off the kiss. Now that it was Friday, you went off to the celebration spot right after work had ended. Unfortunately Jaehee couldn't walk with you because she had to stay to help Mr. Han with something. It worried you she and your boss wouldn't make it but she reassured you they'd be there soon.

Yoosung and Luciel were already there by the time you had arrived. They were a loud mess already. You checked around for any signs of them already drinking and didn't find one, they were all just good friends. It was nice.  
"Sit, sit." Zen urged as soon as he noticed you, tapping the space beside him. Much obliged, you sat, looking at the two boys across form you. The 707 guy was way too busy teasing Yoosung and Yoosung was too busy being teased to even notice you. They were like brothers, it was adorable.  
"Zen, don't let anyone know I stopped going to Sky." You whispered, taking the opportunity that no one was paying attention to you.  
"I figured. That's why just you and me are celebrating twice as hard." He laughed sweetly, making you smile.  
"How are we going to celebrate twice as hard?" You asked.  
"You'll see. Don't drink too much."

"Oh! Hey, Y/n!" Yoosung shouted, pushing 707 off of him.  
"About time you notice me, Yoosungie." You teased.  
"Luciel was attacking me." He whined, resting his head on the table childishly. You leaned over to pinch his cheek gently, "You poor boy."   
He nodded with agreement. Also, Luciel? How many names did the boy have. Luciel seemed like the best so far, so you weren't going go keep question it and stick to that. It's better than numbers.  
"Sorry we're late. We had a few extra papers to take care off." Jaehee walked into the room, trailing behind Mr. Han who had sat next to you.  
"Thank god you made it." You sighed, smiling.  
"Zen never usually makes a celebration like this for his new roles. Must be a very good one." She said, excitement in her voice that you've never heard from her.  
"Yup."

Jumin expressed his favoritism for wine over beer every time someone told him to loosen up. You shook your head finally and loosen his tie and handed him a beer. "It's not going to kill you, jerk." Zen said for you, already on his second. You could tell he was taking it slow, because he didn't even seem the littlest buzzed. You only had one so far, and you made sure to eat like Zen. Neither of you wanted to get drunk. Yoosung, on the other hand, was singing loudly at Luciel, who hadn't even touched a drink but soda, drunk. Jaehee definitely looked more relaxed than usual but you could tell she was having trouble having fun with Mr. Han sitting right across from her. Maybe if Mr. Han wasn't looking so stiff, she'd be able to relax more. That's how you ended up giving him a beer. That wasn't enough. He just looked at the can.  
"Come on." You said. "Give me the jacket." You demanded, taking the rest by surprised. You helped him pull it off and placed it between you and Zen. "Don't be so stuck up, Jumin." You said, raising your beer to him. He caved in, doing the same before taking a gulp from the can, earning cheers from the group, even the two boys singing up front.  
"Good job, Y/n." Zen winked at you, raising his beer for you now. You two raced to finish the cans first. He won.

Obviously Jumin refused to sing next- or at all, so Zen did a song, a nice ballad song, which Jaehee totally recorded. You weren't a fan of ballads, but you did enjoy his singing. Then he urged you to go up next. You tried to refuse but then Luciel and Yoosung joined the chant. You finally agreed and ended up pulling Jaehee up with you. The embarrassment you both felt up there was soon left behind when you got into it and you started jumping and pulling her around the room, singing. One by one, everyone was jumping, singing along to several songs. Everyone but Jumin. It was up to you again to make him.  
"Last song before you can go home." You tried pouting, pulling him up and away from the booth. You grabbed his wrist and brought it up into the air, jumping around, singing along to the song awfully. You saw him smiling eventually. At some point, you could hear him singing along. It took him a while, you knew he did have a little fun at least. He had even ended up drinking an extra beer.  
Yoosung was too drunk to stay any longer, he was getting emotional. It was a bit funny, however, you all agreed Luciel should take him home already. Once the song was over, you gave Jumin his jacket back. He was Jaehee's ride and she was ready to go home. Everyone was. Jumin offered to take you home as well, but, you and Zen had another celebration waiting. You denied and told him you had a friend who was picking you up. Then it was just you and Zen. He cleaned up the mess from the group and slid in the booth.  
"That role you're getting... wanna spoil it for me?" You asked excitedly, leaning on the table.  
"It's not that big. I get roles like this all the time."  
"Oh? Why the celebration? Jaehee said you don't usually do this."  
"I guess I just... wanted to hangout and celebrate you taking that leap. I want to be here for you." He confessed, running his fingers through his silver hair that appeared purple with the rooms light. You bit your lip, trying to hold back the biggest smile from taking over your face.  
"So how many beers have you had?" You asked, suddenly.  
"Four. You?"  
"Two." You groaned. "I'm not sure I'll stay sober if I have any more."  
"I'm still doing pretty great." He bragged. "God gave me more than this pretty face."  
"Thanks for this amazing night, amazing, most beautiful Zen." You played along, supressing a laugh.  
"Oh, I like that." He laughed and pulled you up with him.  
You two jumped all over the room together and sang several songs so terribly, you more than him. It was fun. You even ended up crying from laughter seeing him be so narcissistic when singing a song about love at first sight. Time was flying by again.  
"Let's sing one more song."  
"What song?" You watched him scan through them. "Nothing romantic anymore. It's too cheesy."  
"Nothing romantic." He noted, landing on an upbeat song from a band.  
_"Just shoot me, shoot me."_ He sang, holding your hand, swaying it around. You laughed at his happy expression as he sang the unhappy song. It was a catchy song, you sang along eventually instead of laughing at him.  
_"So if you wanna hurt me, baby just hurt me,"_ you sang. Now it was you with the too-happy look for this song look. Zen held onto your hand tighter as he sang the next lyrics, facing you. " _Each bullet getting lodged in my heart, it hurts really bad. It hurts so bad, so bad."_  
His expression wasn't so happy anymore as he did. It was different. His eyes looked different. You didn't have a chance to continue the song because he had dropped his mic and shut you up when he pressed his lips against yours. You thought you weren't drunk but you kissed him back. You wrapped your arms around his neck, letting him have your mouth. Your mouths tasted like beer, not what either of you probably envisioned for each other. Not that you'd ever fantasized about kissing him. He led you to sit on the booth table, pushing up your pencil skirt so he could stand as close as he could between your legs. You wanted more. You wanted to get rid of whatever clothes was between you. He started undoing the buttons of your dress shirt and gripped your sides so tightly. He was starting to get impatient. He wanted to let a beast out. You forced your hand between you two and toyed with the idea of letting it go under his pants. Would that be too much? You bit his lip and pulled back, breaking the string of saliva connecting your mouths with your tongue. Should you blame the alcohol for this? He had been really supportive of you and you've always had such a crush on him. However he did have more to drink than you. It was like Jumin all over again. You pressed your hands against his chest and pushed him back, biting your lip. "Zen, you've had a lot to drink."  
He shook his head and sighed. "I'm not drunk, Y/n. You understand things about me that I haven't even had to explain to you. I like that. I got carried away seeing you having so much fun with me." He laughed quietly. "I'm sorry."  
You pushed him back playfully. "Let's see what you say tomorrow."  
Your phone rang and Zen reached it for you while you fixed your shirt and skirt.  
"It's Jumin." He groaned, distaste in his tone. What did he want?  
"I'm calling to check if you got home safely." He said.  
"Oh, err, I'm still here. My friend is running late." You lied again. At least there was some truth in there.  
"I can send a car for you. It's almost been an hour." He suggested.  
"I- sure. Thank you, Mr. Han." You took the opportunity. It was better than riding the bus this late. Zen crossed his arms.  
"I could have taken you home on my motorcycle."  
"Nuh-uh. No way I'm riding one of those things. I have to live to pay my rent tomorrow. My money's already in a lil envelope and everything." You grabbed your bag and waved goodbye.

The ride was just peachy. You were glad he had sent it for you. You didn't remember arriving home and getting off. That's because you didn't. You woke up in a large bed, in a whole different room that didn't belong to your place. You scrambled out of bed and checked your body for anything wrong. You tip-toed to the door and opened it warily, peeking out. The place looked very luxurious. A white cat sat on a couch, napping. A familiar, fuzzy cat.  
"Eli?" You called out.  
"Y/n, you're awake." Your boss' voice said, coming from another room.  
"Mr. Han?"  
"You fell asleep in the car. I told the driver to bring you here." He explained, giving you relief. "Do you want something to eat? It's later than usual, but I figured you would be waking up pretty late."  
"I should go. I'm so embarrassed, I apologize for being a bother."  
"Nonsense." He graciously motioned towards the many couches in the room.  
You nodded and sat down next to Elizabeth 3rd. You suppose there was something you still had to discuss. He sat on the couch across from you. His appearance remained relatively the same as how he looked at work, a simple dress shirt tucked into black pants. A busy man like him never knows when they'll be needed, you guess. Well, except for the little bright blue coming from where his pants cut off.  
"Thank you for sending for me, Mr. Han." You pet the cat, avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Please refrain from calling me Mr. Han out of work." He asked, his tone sounded different. Did he always sound like this.  
"Did you have fun last night?" You asked, scratching behind the cat's ear.  
"I enjoyed it very much because of you." You smiled hearing that.  
"You're such a weirdo." You looked at him. "I hate wearing this kind of clothes longer than I have to."  
"I can have something brought up for you." He suggested plainly as if it weren't a problem.  
"No, I didn't mean- no, no thank you, Jumin." His name left your lips awkwardly.  
"Women don't usually refuse things from me. Typically they want things from me. You deny so many things from me." He finally expressed with exasperation. "The most you've asked for is a ride to buy me a gift."  
You gripped the hem of your skirt, unsure how to react.  
"It's weird." You shrugged.  
"Look around my penthouse. " He said. "You can have whatever you want."  
A laugh left your lips without warning. Did he have any idea how dumb he sounded?  
"I can have anything?"  
"Anything."  
You stood up and pretended to think. Since he wanted to be so ridiculous, you decided to do something dumb as well. You walked into the room he came out of and searched for the place he kept what you wanted. You came back with your hands behind your back. You chose the simplest one he had, hoping it was the least expensive. You dangled the tie in front of you, showing him, before struggling to put it on. He looked very bewildered before coming to you and helping you out.  
"You know I'm not actually taking this, right?" You looked up at him as he did the tie. "I'm just trying to prove how dumb you're acting, Jumin. Not all women want something."  
A 'ding' sound caught his attention and he allowed in a man with a cart. It was food! God, you were hungrier than you had realized.  
"Let's have breakfast."


	8. Chapter 8

"I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I took a few guesses."  
You smiled down at the waffles on your plate and took a stab at them. "I love waffles, actually."  
"I'm glad."  
You ate so many waffles. They were so good. You even had the thought of taking some home. By the time you two were done, you just wanted to crawl into a bed and nap them off.  
"Thank you, Jumin." You moaned happily, rubbing your stomach. "I just want to hug my pillow and go back to sleep."  
"You can go back to the room and rest of you'd like." Jumin said, pulling your chair back.  
"I wanna be home." You said with a yawn, leaning back against the chair more.  
"Don't be silly. You can rest here all you want." He bent down, wrapping your arm over his neck, pulling you up. He led you back to the room where you had woken up and set you down on the bed. Before he removed your arm from around him, you hooked your other arm around his shoulder, hugging him down with you. A small laugh left him and you as he fell to his knees.  
"You're wearing the socks." You kept your arms around him, yawning again.  
"I am. I really like them." He said, picking himself up without taking your arms off of him. He helped you move back on the bed and ended up lying on top of you, one of his legs between yours, his head below yours. You kind of didn't give him another option.  
"You're like a big stuffed animal." You hummed, his arms hooking under yours, holding onto your shoulders.

You didn't know for how long you were asleep, you just knew Jumin was still there, holding you by the time you were stirring awake.  
"Jumin?" You poked his shoulder. He didn't say a thing. He had fallen asleep, too. You couldn't push him off, you were the one who put him there. So you accepted it. You got the feeling he wasn't the kind to sleep in ever. It wasn't too awkward for long, his embrace was so warm, you felt right back to sleep.  
Jumin woke you up later as he moved to check his watch.  
"What time is it?" You rubbed your eye with your hand, trying to look at his watch, too.  
"It appears we slept a lot of the day." His brows rised with surprise, "It's 3:21 PM."  
You looked at him, his eyes were a little droopy from recently waking up, as he pushed himself up, still hovering over you.  
"You needed to sleep anyway. You're welcome." You loosen the tie around your neck and pulled it over your head.  
"Can I still have whatever I want?" You asked, an idea coming to mind.  
"Of course." He said, looking down at you.  
"I want you to wear those cat socks to work on Monday."  
"I did say you could have whatever you want." Jumin said, looking away, probably imagining his reputation being tainted by such a childish thing. Or maybe he wasn't too bother because he dipped his head down, brushing his lips against yours. "You know, the celebration last night didn't take my head off what happened."  
"You didn't drink enough." You said quietly, kissing his lips. He kissed back gently, his hands holding your head up.  
"I should go home." You said between the kisses.  
"Don't go." He whispered back, caressing your cheek with his thumb.  
"I need to pay my rent before my landlady gets even madder at me." You tried to whine, pushing his shoulders back.  
"I'll go with you."  
"What, so you can feel bad for me?" You shook your head, thinking about his rich self watching you pay your rent a week late because you couldn't afford it on time. He'd definitely take it on himself to help you pay or something. It sounded awful. He was already so worried that he was going to be used.  
"I can send someone to pay for you." He suggested.  
"You're really not going to let me go easily, are you?" You reached for your purse on the bed and dug for the envelope of cash. "Here." You gave him the envelop and he got off and left the room. You wished you had gone home though. You wanted to shower and change into something more comfortable.  
"Jumin, tell him to bring me anything to wear from my apartment! Preferably comfortable!" You shouted, making sure he heard. You looked around the room, finding a door. It was the bathroom, just what you wanted. You undressed, happily, folding your clothes as you stripped them off. It felt so good to shower. You decided to take an extra long shower so your clothes would be there by the time you were out. You stepped out and dried your hair off, ruffling it with the towel before wrapping it around your body. There was a hair dryer hanging from a hook. You quickly gave your hair a blow, drying it mostly dry before you cracked the door open and saw Jumin folding your clothes on the corner of the bed.  
"Don't fold them, I'm about to put them on." You stepped out and took the shirt from his hands. "Give me my undies."  
A blush dusted his cheeks and you laughed, stopping him from grabbing them. "I was kidding." You grabbed your clothes and headed back into the bathroom to change. You came out in a black blouse tucked into a high-waisted, frilly, red skirt. It was basically what you were wearing before but more casual.  
"At least it's not such a constricting outfit." You settled, sitting back on the bed.  
"You don't want me to go; what do you want to do then?" You looked at him, combing your drying hair with your fingers.  
"There are so many things I want, Y/n." He responded, looking at you, his mind exploring endless possibilities. Your phone rang, pulling Jumin back. It was Zen. You picked up, keeping how low your battery percentage was in mind.  
"Good afternoon, Zen."  
"Hey, Y/n. Did you see the video Jaehee took of me last night?"  
"I saw her take it. Send me a copy." You laughed.  
"Sure thing. We should do it again. Last night was fun. Did you get home safe?"  
You looked at the room you were in and decided to twist the truth a little.  
"I did, don't worry. I'm with Mr. Han at the moment. Hey, my phone is dying, amazing, most beautiful Zen, by the way." You joked, in a hurry to end the call before your phone ended it for you.  
" Wai-"  
Your phone buzzed, signalling its poor death in the middle of Zen's sentence. With a groan, you put it back in your bag and turned back to Jumin who wore an unhappy look.  
"Amazing, most beautiful Zen?" Jumin echoed. "Don't tell me you're playing along with his narcissism."  
"What's wrong with that? I like him." You shrugged and went to grab your clothes from the bathroom.  
"I think Zen wants to go hangout." You walked to the door, clothes in your arms, "I have to go home, charge my phone, and change into something better, you know."  
"You said I wouldn't let you go easy." He reminded you, pulling you close, bringing you back to the comfy bed. It was so damn comfortable, you couldn't fight it. You fell on the bed, holding onto his dress shirt, his hands around your arms. You looked up at him and tried pouting.  
"Jumin, what's going on with you?"  
"I don't know. Since our first kiss...I've been wanting more."  
"That's your fault." You frowned, "suddenly you kiss me and want me to have things?"  
"You've peaked my interest far before that. Then, I heard how you felt about me. Then..." He trailed off, kissing your lips slowly. "I kissed you. I did not regret it, I still don't."  
You looked him in his dark eyes, unable to speak. He brought your hand to his lips and left a trail of kisses up your arm before kissing your lips again. You kissed him back, letting yourself drown in the sensation of his lips against yours. You started undoing his dress shirt, pulling it down his shoulders. He repayed the favor by pushing up your blouse, getting you to pull it over your head. As soon as your tops were off, you pulled him closer, hugging his torso close, feeling his hot skin against yours. He kissed your neck, all the new sensations making you breathe heavier with excitement.  
"Jumin." His name came out as a squeak, making him chuckle into your skin. He gripped your thighs, pulling them around him, leaning his face into the touch of your hands.  
His phone started ringing, making him sigh with sudden frustration from it ruining the moment. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, soon another frustrated sigh left him. He picked up the call, his eyes falling back on you as soon as the person on the line started talking.  
"I'm failing to see how this is any of your business, Zen. If she _is_ doing overtime, she is _my_ employee."  
Zen?  
You propped yourself up lighting fast, pulling Jumin's hand to your ear.  
"Even if she is your employee, it's the weekend, you fucking jerk." Zen said, apparently going off on a tangent.  
"Zen, Zen, calm down." You urged.  
"Y/n! Tell that jerk to let you go home!" He exclaimed, irritation in his tone. "I wanna buy you fish shaped buns."  
"You're gonna buy me dinner?" You clarified, trying your best to ignore Jumin's frown.  
"Hell yeah! I can take them to your place if you want." You nodded, satisfied with the plan.  
"I'll head home now. I'll call you once I'm there." Dropping the call, you handed Jumin his phone back, getting up as he sat back on his knees. This was the perfect chance to go home, let Jumin think, let yourself think. One night you're kissing Zen and the second you're under your boss.  
 _What the hell, Y/n?_ Figure out what the hell you want, you chided at yourself, putting your blouse back on. You glanced at Jumin, catching his upset look. You grabbed his dress shirt and helped him put it on, the scowl never leaving his face.  
"Why don't you stay for dinner here? I'll have my finest chefs prepare anything you want."  
"I don't want that. That's too much. I want to be with my friend." You said firmly, feeling like you had nothing to apologize for.  
"Y/n, I'm not sure I can trust Zen with you, in your home much less."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" You frowned. "Who are you to decide where and who I hangout with?"  
"I am no one to interfere." He admitted, standing to tower over you. "Just think about his reputation. You're much better off here." He closed in, following your steps as you stepped back, bumping into a wall. You looked up at him, his hair was unruly from today, and his shirt was falling off his shoulders. He looked like an animal.  
"Why can't you see that I want you? I can offer you so much." He said, his voice low. He grabbed your hand, bringing it to his lips once more before pulling it, leading you out of the room. You followed him, your heart racing. He brought you to a different room. His room. He used your body to shut the door and lifted you up, keeping your back firmly pressed against it, huffing against your neck. It turned you on so much.  
"Jumin, don't do this." You bit your lip, holding onto him tighter.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, knowing damn well you didn't. You hurriedly pulled off his shirt and kissed him roughly, cupping his face. He held onto your thighs tighter and pushed himself closer and harder between your legs, the tent in his pants pressing against you. You groaned into the kiss, shoving your hand down to undo his belt and pants, pushing them down. Jumin pulled back from your lips, carrying you to the bed, stepping out of his pants. He laid you down, lifting your leg over his head and to his side with the other, pulling your panties off, his eyes still looking into yours. You wanted him. He spread your legs, pushing up your skirt, your hands on the waist of his boxers, tugging on them. He was smirking, watching you grow impatient. You couldn't stand it! His phone rang, ripping his attention from you, pulling the final straw. You turned his head to look at you, biting down on your lip. "Jumin." You pleaded, using your legs to pull his hips in closer. You two ignored the ringing phone, it practically got drowned out by the feeling of his dick pushing into your cunt. You dug your fingers into his back, inhaling sharply.  
"You're so wet for me." He breathed by your ear, thrusting into you hard, pausing each time he reached deep in you, savoring the feeling of you being wrapped around him so perfectly. You couldn't hold yourself back from whimpering into his shoulder each time. God, he was hitting spot. Jumin slid his hands to the middle of your back, arching it as he slammed into you, his smirk growing even more sinister.  
"Jumin, you're-ah, fuck!" Your hands rushed to his push back his abdomen as he quicken the pace, pulling you down on his length in sync of his hard and fast thrusts.

"Jumin, where are you, you asshole? Jaehee told me you were here!" A voice yelled, reaching you two through the walls. It was none other than Zen, of course. As much as you hated it, you forced yourself to sit up, making Jumin slide out of you. He was breathing heavily, yanking his boxers over his erection.  
"Don't you come out of this room!" You whispered loudly, quickly sliding back into your skirt, leaving your panties forgotten. You were more focused on throwing Jumin his clothes back.

"Zen, I'm here!" You quickly fixed your hair and sprang out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind you. It was so hard staying on your feet, your legs were wobbly from the pleasure. "I got Mr. Han's wine on my work outfit and he had some clothes sent up for me just now."  
Zen's frown faded a little, taking your wrist.  
"Where's Jumin? I've got a few things to say. He shouldn't have you work on weekends. Those are yours. I'm here to take you home whether he likes it or not."  
You looker back at the room and back at Zen. You nodded and stopped. "He's in his home office _(did he even have one?)_ , let me at least tell him I'm leaving, maybe get a car so you don't get seem with me. I'll see you outside in a bit?" You assured, patting his arm. Thankfully, Zen agreed and stepped out. You quickly ran back to Jumin's room. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, fixing the cuffs of his shirt. You ran up to him, tilting his head to look up at you, leaning down to kiss his lips, redirecting his hand under your skirt, hoping he'd get the message that you were still terribly horny. He rubbed his palm against your clit, dipping his fingers into your pussy, earning a moan from you that let him know just how much you wanted to finish what you had started. Backing off before it was too late, you snatched your panties from the bed and quickly slid them on.  
"I'm going home with Zen. He's been really worried. Can you get a driver for us?" You ran to the other room to pick up your purse and heels, not waiting for him to deny you. You were glad Zen hadn't noticed you weren't wearing shoes. It would've been strange for him. You couldn't take your clothes. There weren't any wine stains on them. It was too late, you had already lied. You let out a frustrated sigh, the wetness between your thighs constantly reminding you of what you wanted to finish as you ran out to find Zen.


	9. Chapter 9

Zen was very upset, rambling about how 'inconsiderate' and awful Jumin was, even though he had let them catch a ride in one of his cars. So maybe it would be best if you didn't tell him what had happened with Jumin. It definitely wouldn't go well. You tried calming him down, holding his hand.  
"He's trying to treat you like a slave! He can't just mess with your time off and you shouldn't be alone in his house with him. Men are wolves, you know." He said, trying to put his anger aside. You couldn't help but to laugh. He sounded dumb. Protective, which was sweet, but dumb. He was a _man_ that you were _alone_ with right now.  
"Are you a wolf then, Zen?" You crossed your arms over your chest dramatically, backing away from him.  
"N-no, no! Well, yes, but no!"  
You wanted to bring up the night before, but it felt...wrong after what you did you Jumin. This joke wasn't settling well. He was the only one who understood you, you didn't want to lose him already.  
"Zen, about last night." You said, killing the atmosphere almost immediately. "Jaehee and Jumin are right. You need to protect your image."  
Zen's hand touched yours for a few seconds before he took it back and shrugged.  
"Yeah. I suppose you also have two jobs you need to focus on." He said, audibly fighting the defeat in his voice.  
"It's not that. You've been working so hard for what you have and it'd be _so_ stupid to lose any of it for this right now." You reasoned, hugging your bag tightly. "We've barely just met."  
He didn't add to the conversation after that. You rode in silence until you got dropped off first. You felt bad. You really did. At least you were finally home, not to mention welcomed by Sir Freckles waiting at your door. You kicked off your heels, went straight to charge your phone and filled your cat's bowl before rushing to collapse on your couch, groaning. Why the hell did you let yourself be seduced by Han Jumin? You've always thought of him as a jerk. It had only been a week since you saw a different side of him that you liked. He said you interested him even before anything. You weren't anything special, you weren't even pretty enough to get a boyfriend in high school. Now, Zen, the most amazing, most handsome man in the world was also into you, too? It was too much. It was unreal. Absolutely _unreal._ You spaced out into your thoughts, thinking about the way Jumin looked at you, the way his warm body pressed against yours. The way you felt you already knew Zen, the way he kissed you. Such sweet thoughts made your stomach churn. Thankfully your phone buzzed, bringing you out of your brain. 

**707**   
_I finally remembered to add you to the groupchat~_

**Yoosung☆**   
_Ooh Y/n! The groupchat was getting boring ㅠㅠ_

**707**   
_I have to admit, Friday was fun_

**707**   
_You even got Jumin to have fun_

**Yoosung☆**   
_I can't remember that;;;;_

**Y/N**   
_Because you got drunk off your ass lol_

**Y/N**   
_Thanks for adding me to the groupchat, 707. Now I can help bully Yoosung >:)_

**Yoosung☆**   
_Y/n... ㅠㅠ_

**707**   
_I like your style >:)_

**Jumin**   
_Y/n, you're here._

**707**   
_I added her because I ........._

**707**   
_Because I like her?!!?!?!_

**707**   
_lololol_

**Y/n**   
_You're weird lol_

**Y/n**   
_But I kinda like it : >_

**Jumin**   
_You're both ridiculous._

**Jumin**  
 _You know, Luciel harasses cats so be careful_.

**Y/n**   
_Omg,,, Sir Freckles.._

**707**   
_You have a cat ? Send me pictures!_

**707**   
_Better yet I'll pop over to see the cutie!_

**Y/n**   
_What? You can't come over_

**Y/n**   
_Not unless you bring me dinner ><_

**707**   
_Deal!_

**Y/n**   
_Wait what_

Food was tempting, really tempting. So you gave him your address. Well, technically you gave Yoosung your address. It'd be less weird if Yoosung came along. It wasnt long before Jumin called as soon as you agreed to have Luciel bring food over.

"You can come back and dine with me, Y/n. We do have unfinished business." He talked, sounding calm and professional like he usually does in the office.  
"Do we? Ah, well. I don't mind Yoosungie and that Luciel bringing me food. They're a good duo, I'm sure this'll be fun." You really did like having Yoosung over last time. You epecially liked joking about Jumin.  
"Yoosung does the best impression of you." You added. "I'll be just like you're here."  
Hanging up the call, you went to change into something way more relaxing: sweatpants and a T-shirt. It was time to play the waiting game after that.

You felt like a dog, waiting to hear someone at your door. When there was a knock, you jumped to it, swinging it open. Yoosung was holding a box of pizza and chicken.  
"Yoosung, you beautiful man." You said, taking the boxes off his hands, letting them in.  
"I paid for it!" Luciel said. "Where's my 'beautiful man'?"  
"Luciel, you beautiful man. Thank you." You dropped the boxes off on your coffee table and headed to the kitchen.  
"Can I get you anything to drink, guys?"  
"Phd. Pepper! You got any?" Luciel said over the sound of a bag of chips opening.  
"Oh, me too!" Yoosung said.  
"It's literally the only soda I allow in my home." You brought three cans of soda with you back to the living room, excited to eat. You hadn't eaten since breakfast at Jumin's. Luciel wasn't very interested in the food as he was in, as Jumin said, harassing your cat. Sir Freckles was probably going go scratch him but that was his lesson to learn.  
"Y/n, Hyunjae said you weren't in class all week." Yoosung said, sounding worried, while you ate. You paused, not sure if you should tell him. You did agree to help him whenever he needed your help but you weren't even going anymore.  
"I...quit." You sighed. "I decided to get another job instead."  
Yoosung looked even more worried, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.  
"Where do you work now?"  
"Bee Cafe. It's really cute and nice."  
"Ooh, that's the one near Jumin's job. I should drop by!"  
"You should! I won't spill coffee on you this time, promise."  
The sound of Luciel being clawed at by your cat made you hop up with your phone, camera ready.  
"He's got ya, cat harasser!" You snapped a couple of pictures of the cat biting his hand, hugging it with his claws grabbing him. Luciel cried a long whined, "but I love you, Sir Freckles!"  
You quickly got water and sprinkled it on the cat until he let go. That didn't stop Luciel. He just followed him again. Idiot. You weren't gonna punish the cat again.  
You showed Yoosung the photos and sent them to the groupchat.

**Y/n**   
_My baby got him_

**Zen**   
_707 is at your house?!_

**Y/n**   
_Ya... I mean, you could come over too. But you can't be around my baby_

**Zen**   
_Your baby..? Am I_

**Zen**   
_Am I jealous of a cat?????_

**Zen**   
_This is BS._

Luciel wasn't around anymore. Had he gone into your room? You gave the TV remote to Yoosung while you went to look for the little troublemaker. As you dreaded, he was in your room, looking under your bed.  
"Hey!" You kicked his behind. "Get out of there."  
He bumped his head against the frame and backed out, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You gotta clean under there. There's bras and-"  
You grabbed the hood of his jacket and dragged him out, your face warm with embarrassment.  
"Go wash your hands, weirdo. You're bleeding."  
"Oh, will you look at that! He got me good." He said, realization creeping into his voice.  
You sat back down with Yoosung who decided to settle on watching a scary movie. He liked scary movies? Impossible. You looked at him and he looked absolutely mortified. He was hugging his knees to his chest, peeking over them. Luciel jumped over the couch and landed between you two.  
"Spooky, huh?"  
"Very." You responded. To be honest, you weren't very interested in scary movies. Thankfully, the group chat was alive with Zen.

**Y/n**   
_We're watching a scary movie. Poor Yoosungie lol_

**Zen**   
_Yoosung..ie...?_

**_Zen_ **   
_Oh, and that thing that happened in the car..._

**Zen**   
_Im sorry things ended that way. You were right, we barely met a week ago._

**Y/n**   
_It's alright. I do wish to get close with you. And with everyone else._

Since you slept practically all day, you probably weren't going to sleep anytime soon during the night. You were glad Luciel and Yoosung were here. You still had until the movie was over, so you enjoyed it. Poor Yoosung had some scares. He wanted to change the movie so many times Luciel hid the remote. You got up and went to whisper a devious plan in Yoosung's ear. On the count of three, you two jumped on Luciel, looking for the remote. The couch fell back and you kept attacking the boy. All of you broke into a laughing fit and you managed to steal his jacket and put it on, giving his pockets another pat down. It wasn't there. The only place it could be was in his back pocket!  
"Back pocket, Yoosung!" You hooked your arms under his and pulled him from couch so Yoosung could grab the remote. However, Luciel was a hell of a lot stronger than you thought. His arms were even hard with muscle. He got the remote before Yoosung and put it in the air.  
"I submit!" He shouted, letting Yoosung yank the remote from his hand.  
"Luciel!" Yoosung cried out. "There's no batteries!"  
Luciel laughed evilly and jumped up, running away. You two chased him around the house. He had the energy of a six-year-old hopped up on sugar. None of you could catch him even if he got cornered, he always found a way out of it! Eventually you were able to fling yourself at his back, hugging his shoulders and wrapping your legs around him so he couldn't get away when you fell to the floor.  
Yoosung was able to retrieve the batteries and you let go of Luciel, staying on the floor, breathing heavily. You and Yoosung were pretty tired compared to Luciel who stayed on you, laughing. He had to be at least a little tired. You saw Yoosung about to take a selfie of the victorious moment and wrapped your hands around Luciel throat, pretending to choke him for the photo. You reached back for your phone to check the photo in the groupchat and showed it to Luciel, who was still lying on you. You two were in the background, looking absolutely stupid. His glasses were crooked, his tongue was out, and he was gripping onto your hands around his neck.  
"You're an absolute dumbass." You snickered, saving the photo.  
"Your dumbassery just rubbed onto me." He shrugged, using a teasing tone. You pulled his hair as revenge.  
"Luciel, I have to go home soon." Yoosung said with a pout. "My team needs me!"  
"You can go to the car. I'll be out in a minute." He winced, trying to keep your hands away from his hair. Yoosung headed out and you stopped attacking the boy so he could leave too.  
"You're forgetting something." He said, sitting up. You knew what he was talking about and immediately crossed your arms so he couldn't take his jacket away from you. He made you chase him around the house, you weren't just going to give it to him. He quickly turned over, trying to pull your arms apart to unzip his jacket. The started tickling you. Laughing, you couldn't help throwing your arms at him, trying to push him off. Dumb move.  
"Gotcha!" He pinned your wrist down with his hand, laughing with triumph.  
You looked at his golden eyes, feeling a blush take over your face and heard his laugh stop. His large smile was gone. You looked away.  
"Yoosung is waiting for you. Just take it already!"  
You heard him chuckle and he unzipped the jacket and helped your out of it. Slowly you might add. He took his time to pull it down your shoulders.  
"Does someone feel embarrased?" He teased.  
"Does someone need to leave my house?" You replied, quickly taking it off instead, pushing it to his chest and pushing him off and to the door.

Once he was gone, you checked your phone, entering the groupchat again.

**Zen**   
_Lol you guys look like you were having fun_

**Zen**   
_Wish I had been there_

**Jaehee**   
_Y/n and Luciel look like quite the match._

**Zen**   
_What?!? Do they?_

**Jaehee**  
 _I think so. They both have a strange fondness for cats and seem to be very playful together_.

**Jaehee**   
_They're cute._

**Zen**  
 _Hmph_..

You weren't sure how to reply to any of it. So you didn't. You and Luciel were cute? And Jaehee said it? You fixed, as in flipped, the couch back and sat, watching the conversation go. Jaehee ended up scolding Zen for what happened in the car without even knowing what had happened. She really cared for him and that was nice.


	10. Chapter 10

You wished the boys hadn't left so early. You weren't going to sleep any time soon and you were all hyped up. At least Zen was still up, though? He mentioned in the groupchat he wasn't going to bed anytime soon. Why not call the little night owl.  
"Hello, amazing most beautiful Zen." You hummed as soon as he picked up.  
"Oh, to what do I owe the call, pretty lady?" You could just hear his smile over the phone.  
"I can't sleep."  
"Are the guys gone?" He asked.  
"Yup. And I can't sleep."  
"Did you see what Jaehee said?"  
"The part where Luciel and me are cute or the part where she said you shouldn't risk your image? Because I agree with both."  
Zen scoffed. "You and Luciel! You think you're cute together, too?"  
"Are you jealous?" You laughed at his reaction.  
"I am. You may not be my girlfriend but..." he chuckled, "I must sound strange. I'm looking at the stars and... I guess I just wish you were here to see them with me."  
"Well... Where are you?"

He seemed more then excited to have you over. Apparently he lived closer than you ever imagined. Like, walking distance close and you've never ran into him? No way. You made your way to his house in disbelief. It was a long walk, but no less walking distance. Once you arrived, you knocked on his door and hid, snickering to yourself.  
"Y/n- Was I just heari-"  
"BWAH!" You jumped into view, screaming. Zen shouted, clutching his chest. You laughed, letting yourself in before anyone saw you, even if it was late, it didn't hurt to be cautious. He began to scold you and you bit your lip, suppressing your laughter. He was so cute acting so mad.  
"Let's go see some stars together." You hooked your arm around his and waited for him to lead the way.

You looked up at stars and leaned your head against his shoulder. It was pretty. A sky full of stars was probably the only thing that could compete with Zen's beauty. Even though he said it all the time as well, you knew he had a lot of self-doubt. He was such a good, handsome man.  
"I'm glad you gave me that advice the day we met, you know, Zen." You said, holding onto his arm tightly. He was such a bright flame in the dark.  
"You reminded me so much of me. I don't want you to do this alone." Zen sounded wistful, really almost sad but also happy he was able to give someone the advice he probably wished somebody would've given him. God, it made you feel so much more grateful for him.  
"Zen, I have no idea what you went through," you said, making him face you, gripping his shoulders, "and I am sure that it was way worse than some dummy trying to figure out if she wanted to stay in school and I am here for you."  
He looked surprised, but then he smiled and hugged you close. He smelled fresh, like he had taken a shower right before you arrived. You returned his hug, rubbing his back soothingly.  
"You're such a good man." You said softly by his ear, hugging him tighter.  
"You should go." He said, pushing you back. He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed, calming himself down.  
"I just got here, Zen. I walked in the middle of the night to come over. Are you okay?" You asked, feeling worried. He ignored your question and frowned.  
"Wait, you came here walking in the middle of the night? Do you know how dangerous that is?" He chided. A smile tugged at your lips. He just looked so handsome and unreal although he was upset with you. He stopped right in the middle of a word as you touched his warm cheek. You just wanted to check if he was real.  
"You're too pretty, Zen." You said, looking into his gorgeous, red eyes.  
"I know." He responded, making you laugh. He broke into a large smile and leaned close, his nose grazing against yours.  
"Are you even real?" Your voice was barely above a whisper now.  
"Are you?" He asked back, his hand on your cheek now, sending a warmth through your body. We're you going to let him kiss you? We're you going to kiss him? No, no, no. None of that.  
"Erm, I'll go now." You stepped back, nodding. It was way too tempting to be that close to him.  
"You can't walk back home!" Zen protested, stepping back, too.  
"You told me to go!"  
"That's before I knew you walked here!"  
"Bye!" You ignored him and headed for the door, waving. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you back as he laughed.  
"I didn't really want you to go." He admitted, holding your back to his chest with the embrace. "I just had a lot of thoughts a gentleman shouldn't have."  
"You're such a gentleman." You said sarcastically, holding his hands under yours. "Like when you kissed me suddenly, or when you bursted into my boss' home. Such a gentleman."  
He held you tighter, resting his chin on your shoulder.  
"And I'd kiss you again and burst into your boss' home again." He said by your ear. You hummed a laugh and kept your eyes on the stars.  
"You can't kiss me, Zen." You reminded him, earning a groan from the beautiful man.  
"I'll kiss you again some day...and more." He said, the determination in his voice turning into a lustful tone that made you shiver.  
"Zen! You can't say that." You stammered out, smacking his thigh.  
"It's cute when you get nervous." He chuckled.  
"Stop!" You whined again, turning around and flicking his forhead.  
"Okay, okay!" He let you go, holding his hand to his forehead.  
"Let's head back in. I'll leave so you can go to sleep."  
"I'm not sleepy, I'm too happy you're here."

He suggested you helped him with his lines and why not? It seemed like fun. You two stood in the living room across from each other. So far, all he's told you about the play has been: it takes place in the middle ages and he plays the role of a knight that has fallen madly in love with the queen. He breathed deeply and got out his giggles beforehand. He cleared his throat and put on a dramatic look once he was ready.  
"My queen, I cannot bare to see you with him!" He lunged foward, taking your hand and bringing it to his chest.  
"And what? Do you expect- that I disgrace my kingdom for- l-love?" You read out stiffly.  
"You do not understand. You cannot marry that man! You love me."  
"You are no one to tell _me_ what I can or can...not do! Love is not my priority." You yanked your hand back awkwardly, following the script.  
"Did that night we spent together mean nothing?" Holy crap, of course Zen could cry on cue. His eyes were watery and he looked so upset you dropped the script and hugged him. Zen fell back to his couch, surprised by your actions. Maybe there was a reason why you felt so guilty. Is that something he would say if he knew what happened with Jumin? Would he look so devastated?  
"Hahaha, are you okay, Y/n?" He asked, patting your back. "I'm _that_ good of an actor, huh?"  
"I don't like seeing you cry." You said into his chest.  
"I wasn't really crying." He smiled, making you look up at him. "Look, I'm fine."  
"I know." You burried your face in his chest again, guilt still weighing down on your chest.  
"Would you rather watch one of my musicals instead?" He asked, rubbing your back. You nodded and he reached under him in search of the remote.  
"Which one do you want to watch?"  
You shrugged in response, not looking up.  
"You know, I have to put a DVD in."  
You let out a whiney noise and you felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed.  
"There should be one in there already. I'll just restart it."  
You listened to the musical, staying on him, on the couch. He kept his arm around you, rubbing your back and you kept your head on his chest.  
Eventually, you did start falling asleep. You didn't think it'd be this easy, but Zen was so warm and comfortable and you felt so cozy with him.

In the morning, you shifted awkwardly, temporarily forgetting you had fallen asleep on the couch with Zen.  
"Zen?" You said groggily, feeling his warm hands under your shirt as he slept peacefully. You reached back to remove his hands off you slowly, sitting up.  
"Y/n?" He said, keeping his eyes closed, resting his hands on your thighs, almost as if refusing to wake up. You froze, feeling something hard between you two. _Morning wood_. You bit your lip, your hands running up his chest, rolling your hips without thinking, earning a whimper from him. He grabbed onto your hips, squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Y-y/n," he groaned. Oh god, he sounded so hot. You ground your hips down against his again, earning another moan from him as you teased his hard-on. He pushed his hips up into yours, pulling you down to kiss you deeply. You shivered, feeling his hands snake under your shirt. His hands were so warm and they felt so good against your skin. You wanted to pull down his pants and ride him already.  
"Who knew someday was going to be today." He said smugly, kissing your lips. As difficult as it was, you pulled back, covering his mouth with your hand.  
"Wolf!" You stumbled off him, feeling a wetness between your legs, making you squeeze your legs as you stood.  
"You're the one who did it first!" He said, sitting up, his hands over his crotch.  
You couldn't fight that, he was right. You did make the first move.  
"This was the last time. No more, Zen." You said, avoiding his eyes. "Thank you for having me."  
"One last kiss?" Zen said before you could leave, saying 'last' as if he didn't really believe it. It probably really wasn't going to be your last kiss. You lunged back to him, kissing him deeply, really wanting to make it count. He pulled you onto his lap, his tongue exploring your mouth, craving to taste every bit of it. You could feel his erection between you two, he had left absolutely no space between you when he pulled you on him. You licked your tongue around his, rolling your hips, the need to ride him coming back stronger than ever. You shoved your hands under his sweatpants and boxers, stroking his dick teasingly, kissing him harder. He pulled back, inhaling shakily, encouraging you to tighten your grip around his shaft, stroking him faster. Zen's hands settled on your back, clutching onto your shirt tightly.  
"Fuck, Y/n," he groaned, looking at your lips. You kissed his lips again, rolling your thumb over his tip, spreading the little bit of his pre-cum.  
"Shit," you breathed hearing your phone buzz. You definitely got carried away. How lucky of you to get a call at this moment. You wiped your hand on his boxers, getting off his lap and taking the call, "Hello?"  
Zen looked at you, breathing deeply. He was definitely left unsatisfied, you had only teased him.  
"Hello. Y/n, I'm sorry to call so early, but what I said in the chat- I don't know if you saw- I hope I did not offend you," Jaehee said.  
"Oh, of course not!" You replied reassuringly. Zen look at you with a titillating look in his eyes as he lowered his hand under his pants. You bit you lip, watching his head fall back as he started finishing himself off. It was hard to focus on the call when you had such a view of the scene before you. His chest rose and fell with stimulation as his hand continuously made a tent in his pants.  
"Zen can't be swept up in dating rumors, it won't be good for his career." Jaehee said.  
"I agree. Zen and I are just friends anyway, Jaehee. I would never want to be the cause for his rep getting damaged. We did just meet, too." You said loudly for him to hear clearly. He scrunched up his nose, his hand leaving his pants so he could yank you back onto his lap earning a yelp from you.  
"Oh! Are you okay?" Jaehee asked.  
"Y-yeah, I just tripped a little." You lied, looking at Zen who was smiling up at you. You frowned at him. God, he was so handsome you wanted to absolutely melt. His smile was so pretty, it was hard to keep that frown on your face. You kept listening to Jaehee go on about Zen and put your hand over Zen's mouth so you wouldn't have to see his angelic smile.  
"Jaehee, you don't have to worry. I promise I won't cause Zen any problems."  
"Y/n, I'm glad you understand. I'll leave you now. Goodbye." She said sounding quite happy. When the call ended, you kissed Zen immediately, you were just itching to do it.  
"Zen, we have to listen to Jaehee." You said. There was no point in denying it. You both knew it. His smile dropped and he gave you a sad look. It made you feel terrible.  
"Don't let this silly thing get in the way of your dreams." You kissed his cheek and dismounted his lap again. You felt like you sounded like a broken record. You absolutely hated telling him this just as much as he probably hated hearing it, but it was for his own good. "I have to go home before anyone sees me leaving this place."


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah, can I get a Phd. Pepper. Thanks." The red haired man said.  
"Luciel. This is a cafe. And it's 10am." You said, narrowing your eyes at him. It was way too early for a soda.  
"Fine. I'll have a, uhhhh, medium black coffee." He said. You brought him his coffee and watched him stare at it, not daring to take a sip.  
"Thank you, Ma'am." He said, removing the lid and proceeding to add a sugar packet. Then another one. And another one. And another one. Alright then. You patted his shoulder and moved on. Wasn't he quite special.

When you peeked over at him later and saw a mountain of empty sugar packets. You let out a short snort of amusement. Where'd he even get so many? Passing by, you placed your hand on your hip, looking at the pile up close. Luciel looked up at you with smiled, "hey there!"  
"Hey, Luciel. Whatcha doin' there?" You tipped your chin towards the mess he was making.  
"Wishing I had a PhD. Pepper." He pouted.  
"There's a convenience store across the street." You said, taking his trash.  
"Is it so wrong I wanted to drop by and have a coffee?" He asked dramatically.  
"You just said you wanted a soda, dummy."  
"Oh, right!" His artificial laugh came to a dead stop and he pulled out a DS, waving the subject away.  
"I'm here to concentrate!"  
 _Alright_ , you thought, leaving him alone.  
After a while, he stood up and waved at you, throwing his full coffee cup away, "actually, we should hangout sometime."  
 _What a big weirdo_ , you thought, but you smiled in agreement and waved goodbye. You definitely wanted to hang out again. He and Yoosung made a good duo, you had a lot of fun with them. He's a weirdo but the fun kind...so far? _What if he's a bad weirdo?_ You tried laughing the thought away. The others should know. 

"So, Luciel's a little weird." You told Zen over the phone as you walked to your next job.  
"Oh, yeah, he is. What happened?" Zen laughed.  
"He came to the cafe, bought a coffee, put, like, 50 sugar packets in it, and didn't even drink it. He kinda just played on his DS for a while."  
"That's Luciel for you. He's, well, eccentric. What matters more is I should drop by the cafe, too, don't you think?"  
"When you're done with the play. Coffee's on me."  
"What? No, we'll have to get drinks again!"  
"Maybe. We'll see." You said.  
"Gosh, I look so good in this costume!" He suddenly chirped.  
"Ooh? Send me a photo!" You said, eager to see how much handsome of a knight he was!  
"Of course. I can't keep all this beauty to myself."  
You laughed, "I'm really excited to see this play. You always do outstanding!"  
"I'll make sure you get a front row seat."  
"Zen!" You gasped. "I would love you forever! I mean I love you now- not like love- you know what I mean!" You stammered, blushing.  
He laughed, "Then, I'll make sure to get you that ticket. Oh, I gotta go. Goodbye, dear." He rushed out to end the call. You appreciated it to death that he called you everyday. You really enjoyed talking to him, no matter how short the call. When you kissed that day, it didn't change anything. There was no alcohol, no colorful lights that made him look even more ethereal, no music. There was nothing to regret, or to blame it on. It wasn't like that time in the karaoke room. It was harmless temptation, something you two just had to get off your chests. Now, maybe, Jaehee will have nothing to worry about. You weren't going to ruin anything for Zen.

You checked the groupchat, your eyes lighting up at the sight of Zen in armor.

**Y/n**   
_You absolute God._

You saved the photo and made it your lockscreen. Jaehee probably made it hers, too. You looked at your screen, he looked absolutely amazing. Despite how happy and excited Zen's upcoming play was, you rode the elevator anxiously. You were going to see Jumin, of course. You weren't very proud of what had gone down that day you were at his penthouse, but he was a man who preferred strict professionalism in the workplace, he wouldn't bring it up, would he? You left your clothes at his place. Knowing your boss, he'd talk to you once work was over. So, you decided to just not think about it for now.

"Hello, Jaehee." You waved. She looked up from her work and smiled. You flashed her your lockscreen and she perked up, reaching for her phone. Work went by smoothly, you felt pretty good today. Mr. Han was swimming in work, more that usual, so there were no awkward encounters. By the time the day was over, you still hasn't seen Mr. Han at all. You knocked on the door of his office and opened it with caution.  
"Mr. Han?" You said, catching sight of his tousled look. He looked stressed. You didn't think he's left his office in a while, perhaps all day.  
"Y/n- Ms. L/n." He said with a deep exhale, fixing his tie.  
"Mr. Han, you should take a break." You walked to his desk and leaned over, "may I?"  
He looked up at you, a little doe-eyed, and nodded. With his permission, you loosened his tie again, "relax, sir."  
He seemed unsure what to do. You opened a window to let fresh air in and sat in front of his desk, "I'm going to sit here and make sure you don't do anything for at least 10 minutes."  
He smiled, "thank you."  
The poor man, he really needed this breather.  
"Don't overwork yourself, Mr. Han. You could die." You tried to joke.  
"I feel much better seeing you here." He said. "And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to give you your clothes back soon." He added, pulling a bag up from behind the desk. "I had it sent to the dry cleaners over the weekend once I saw you had left it behind."  
"I'm sorry I left them, I didn't want Zen to freak out," you took the bag and went through it, everything was in there.  
Your boss didn't add on, he looked like he wanted to, but he didn't. Then he did, "you left too soon. I really enjoyed our time together."  
You blushed and smiled, "I liked it, too. Even if you seduced me."  
"Seduced you?" He said, raising his brows.  
"Yes, with your words and kisses." You stammered out. He chuckled.  
"You know, I did what you wanted, remember?"  
Yes! You remembered now! The socks! You shot up and went around his desk to check his feet. You could see a bright green peeking out from the end of his pants. You giggled, putting your hand over your mouth, "cute."  
"Elizabeth 3rd really took a liking to that sock she took from you. She plays with it a lot. She's so cute when she plays." He said, looking endeared at the thought of his cat.  
"You should go home to see her. I bet she misses her daddy. She'd be upset if he were too tired to say hi." You said. Jumin tugged at his tie, pulling it from around his neck, a light blush on his cheeks.  
"You're right." He said. You nodded and helped him put all the paperwork away.  
"Did you see my cat scratched Luciel?" You said, giggling at the memory.  
"Yes. It was well deserved I'm sure."  
"He's quite strange," you said with a smile. It was a cute kind of strange.  
"You two seemed to have fun when he was at your house."  
"I was glad to have him over. Usually it's just me and my cat, you know."  
"You can always call me or visit whenever you want." Mr. Han said.  
"What if I get lonely in the middle of the night?" You asked jokingly.  
"Come to me." He said simply.  
"You need your sleep, Mr. Han. I would never." You chuckled. "You slept until 3:00 PM, does that sound like a man who sleeps enough?"  
"I always make sure I get a sufficient amount of sleep."  
"Oh, Jumin. I hope one day you can live the life of a cat; sleep all you want and not have a single worry. You deserve it."  
He didn't say anything. He just smiled.  
Of course he offered you a ride home, it was beginning to be a thing. You decided not to fight it anymore. The thought of your boss as a cat still remained in your head. You couldn't help giggling. He looked at you curiously. You probably looked crazy laughing at nothing.  
"Sorry, I just... You'd be a cute cat, Jumin."  
"You say so many things that make me wonder. You've got an imagination."  
"Would you scratch me?" You asked.  
"I would never hurt you. It'd be honor to be caressed by your hand."  
You asked him about how he'd live his life as a cat and he answered after giving everything thought. Something made you feel as if he's already thought about this.  
"So who would you want to be your owner?" You asked, nearing your home. He closed his eyes, thinking about it.  
"I suppose if I had to have an owner…You."  
"Oh, what an honor. I wouldn't be able to give you fancy things, though." You said, recalling all those expensive collars he'd bought for Elizabeth 3rd.  
"I wouldn't mind." He said. "I wonder what if you were my cat instead?"  
"I'd scratch and bite!" You said without hesitation, your fingers mimicking claws. "Then people would see my marks on you!"  
"Your mark?" He echoed.  
"Yes!"  
"Does that mean I get to leave mine on you?" He asked, his voice getting lower and quiet. You nodded, letting him lean closer until he kissed the corner of your lips.  
"Being with you makes me feel so at ease. You melt my stress away." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
"I'm glad." You smiled, moving his hair away from his eyes. Despite the lack of light in the car, his eyes had a twinkle.  
"You aren't going to do any work at home, are you?"  
Jumin's posture stiffen and he tugged at his cuffs, "I just have to get another few things done."  
"Jumin." You said firmly.  
"It won't take long." He tried to assure you.  
You shook your head, "rest up, will you? I'll go to your house and make sure you don't touch a single paper if I have to."  
A small smile became visible on his lips and he shrugged his shoulders. "If you please."   
He directed the driver to head to his penthouse then. You crossed your arms. It didn't sound like a good idea, but you really didn't want him to overwork himself. Thank god you always leave enough food out for Sir Freckles.  
"Have I mentioned this? I don't like it when you call me Mr. Han. I enjoy seeing you in the office everyday, but I enjoy hearing you say my name even more." He suddenly said.  
What about when you have to work at C&R International full time? You'll be callling him Mr. Han all day. You didn't have to now, so you didn't. Instead you said: "Jumin. Ju-min."  
"Y/n." He said lowly. "You're teasing me."  
"Am I?" You asked, smiling.

Both your phones began buzzing, which meant the groupchat was alive. Good.   
"Is that Zen?" Jumin asked as you checked your phone.  
"Yes it is. Quite the knight in shining armor, no?" You smiled.

**Luciel**   
_So when do we get to hang again, Y/n? ><_

  
**Y/n**   
_Hmmm... this weekend?_

  
**Luciel**   
_Sir Freckles' probably missing me +_+_

**Luciel**   
_I miss him too_

**Jumin**   
_I doubt he misses you._

"Jumin," you dragged out, bumping your shoulder with his, "let him be."

**_Y/n_ **   
_Jumin's just jealous._

  
**Luciel**   
_I know ☆_

**Jumin**   
_I have no need to be jealous._

**Zen**   
_You're hanging out with Luciel again?_

  
**Y/n**   
_Yup!_

  
**Zen**   
_I wanna see you too!_

  
**Y/n**   
_Then come lol I'll make sure the cat is outside_

**Luciel**   
_Don't make that sacrifice for him ㅠㅠ_

**Zen**   
_-_-'_

**Zen**   
_Y/n, you're so sweet._

  
**Y/n**   
_Anything for the knight in shining armor : >_

  
**Zen**   
_Uah! My heart!_

**Luciel**   
_I can be a knight in shining armor!_

**Jumin**   
_While you are all knights, I am a prince._

**Zen**   
_... Jerk._

Luciel was calling you, bringing Jumin's attention back to you.  
"My queen!" He said as soon as you picked up. You climbed out the car as it stopped, "queen?"  
"Fear not, your knight shall always be by you!"  
"You're my knight?" You said. "I already have a protector."  
Jumin looked at you, smiling. You smiled back.  
"Wah? Who?" He gasped.  
"Sir Freckles."  
Jumin coughed into his hand- haha, he thought it was going to be him?  
"He's got quite the set of claws." You reminded Luciel.  
"You're right! I will never be as good as him." He said with defeat, "oh- my boss is nagging me! Before I go: Sir Freckles shall be my knight as well, aaahhh." The call ended and you laughed.  
"You alright?" You asked Jumin, who almost choked a minute ago.  
"Yes. I'm fine." He replied. "Just the thought of you with a cat knight. Sounds cute."

Once you were inside, you took his stuff and set it on the table so you could drag him away from it.  
"Sit." You commanded. He sat. You scanned the room for Elizabeth 3rd and fetched her, "come say hi to your daddy, baby." You said in that voice all people use on their pets. Jumin let out a choked sound, his fist covering his mouth. You tilt your head and placed Elizabeth 3rd on his lap, kneeling in front of him so you could be eye level with her.  
"She's so pretty," you cooed, running your hand down her back.  
"She's a beautiful cat." Jumin said, paying particular attention to her cheek. She liked it a lot, she leant her head to his touch.  
"And you wanted to leave her here all alone." You teasingly scolded Jumin. Ah, he looked so cute petting his cat. So absoulutely cute.  
"I'm hungry, mind if I order something?" You asked, scratching her chin gently.  
"Nonesense. I'll have dinner brought up for us."  
"Jumin," you whined. You didn't want to impose more than you were.  
"Stop being so altruistic." He said with a deep exhale. He gently placed Elizabeth 3rd in your arms and stepped away, "what would you like have for dinner?"  
"I-I don't know. Surprise me?" You honestly had zero idea about fancy, rich people foods. He nodded. You let Elizabeth 3rd go and pulled off your blazer. Once again, you were stuck in your uncomfortable work outfit. You watched Jumin head to the table and you jumped up, running to take his work away from him. You slid his work under the couch and placed your hands on your hips. No way he was touching work tonight. Down inside, you knew you were in the wrong. This wasn't the first time he's ever been overloaded with work, but it was the first time you ever cared. It may not sound all too good but now you knew Jumin was just a man who needed someone other than a cat in his life. You could play that game- you could play house just for tonight.  
"Maybe after dinner." You said.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was a lot more awkward than breakfast was, you don't know why. Well, not awkward, but it just felt a lot more fancy. There was steak, wine, and a lot of other things since, again, he was unsure of what you'd want so he took the liberty to basically order the whole menu! Despite what you felt, Jumin seemed very unbothered by the awkward atmosphere. He barely noticed.  
"All the members have taken quite a liking to you, Y/n." Jumin said.  
"I like them all, too," you smiled, "I hope we can grow closer."  
"I am glad to hear you say that."  
"I really enjoyed when we went to the Karaoke room. I heard you singing." You crooned to him. He put his wine glass to his lips and paused, "I suppose I did enjoy myself."  
"Good! You were supposed to! Maybe it's not your scene, but you have a lovely singing voice."  
He really did have a nice voice. He and Zen were the two clearest voices you remembered from that night. Jumin's was nice and low. Zen's was, well, you might be exaggerating, but angelic, but also full of bounce.  
He smiled, "I wouldn't have enjoyed it as much without you."

When you finished eating, you dreaded giving Jumin his work. Nowadays, seeing him so overwhelmed by work was upsetting. He used to be your jerk boss, but now he was? Your friend boss?  
"You have to take breaks if it takes too long." You said. You had to let him do this work as much as you wished he didn't have to. He was a business man.  
"Please, help yourself to anything." He told you before he disappeared into a different room. You sat by Elizabeth 3rd and poked her nose. She was so pretty, you could die for her, although she did make you miss Sir Freckles. You absolutely loved your cat, but you've noticed how much more extreme Jumin's love for his cat is. It was as if Jumin made himself believe that Elizabeth 3rd understood him. It's often been a topic with you and Jaehee- and Yoosung that one time. As much as you loved your cat, you did realize he was only a cat. Elizabeth 3rd grew sick of you soon and graciously ran away from you. Ugh, cats. Mean, majestic creatures. You slumped back on the couch and began messaging the group- well Yoosung and Zen. They were the only ones responding. You wanted to to send them pictures of Elizabeth 3rd but you just knew Zen would freak out about you being there. Instead, you spoke nonesense. Zen always had a lot to say about his godly looks. He also teased Yoosung a lot, he meant well of course. Still, you had to defend you little puppy from the wolf's tough love.

**Y/n**   
_Zen I will destroy you over the phone if I have to! Leave my puppy alone!_

**Zen**   
_Your puppy?!_

**Yoosung☆**   
_Puppy.. I'm blushing._

**Yoosung☆**   
_Wait, I wanna call you!_

  
Yoosung messaged you, probably hoping to get away from Zen's narcissism. You picked up and were immediately greeted the precious boy.  
"Hi-hi, Yoosungie." You chimed.  
"O-oh. Hi-hi, Y/n." He said, breaking into a giggling fit, "sorry, I wasn't expecting that. I really needed to get away from Zen- but I also really wanted to talk to you!"  
"It's okay. Whatcha wanna talk about?"  
"I saw you want to hang out again! That makes me happy, I really had fun." He said, sounding quite excited.  
"Don't leave so soon this time." You pouted.  
If it makes you feel any better, as soon as I left, I made that selfie my wallpaper. Luciel teased me about it."  
You laughed. Of course.  
"He also asked me a lot about you." Yoosung added. Luciel wanted to know more about you, huh? That's why he visited the cafe you worked at.  
"I didn't ask before, but why did you quit uni?" He asked and you didn't know what to say. "Not that I told Luciel. I wouldn't without your permission." He rushed out, making sure you wouldn't get mad at him for telling people your business.  
"Well," you exhaled, remembering Zen's advice, "I was unhappy."  
Yoosung made a sound of realization.  
"But how's uni for you?" You asked. He let out an exasperated exhale, "I have so much work."  
"You can do it, Yoosungie!" You tried sounding as cute as you could, immediately regretting making your voice so high.  
"I can!" He said, determinedly.  
"Can't wait to see you this weekend, I have to go now. Goodnight!" You rushed out, finally thinking about the time. Jumin had been working for at least an hour! You hung up, dropping your phone on the couch as soon as you hung up to run to the room Jumin disappeared into. He was on the phone, rubbing his temple. He looked absolutely ready to fling himself out the giant window. You slowly approached him, staying silent, and ran your hands down his arms, mouthing: are you okay?  
He pursed his lips into a fine line and let out a deep exhale from his nose.  
"I have to go, Father." He said, dropping the call.  
Your brows furrowed with worry, "is everything alright?"  
"My father has a new woman as usual and she's deeming to be quite problematic, but of couse, he is blinded by her."  
"Jumin," you said softly, "you should go rest. Come on." You urged, taking him by the hand to his room. You felt bad. Of course you knew about all the different, young women his father has dated. Piling work (that you told him you wouldn't let him do- why did you?) and his father's problematic women, Jumin had all the right to feel upset. You stopped at his door and caressed his cheek. Like always, he leaned to your touch, closing his eyes.  
"I wish you could help me sleep again." He said quietly. You bit your lip- you were thinking about it. You kissed his lips gently, the taste of wine taking over your mouth. It was such a fitting taste for his lips.  
"Then let's go to bed." You whispered, brushing your lips against his. You pulled him into his room and smiled.  
"You can forget everything for now, Jumin. It's just us."  
One by one, clothing was stripped off until you two were under the bedsheets, nothing but undergarments. He was over you, between your legs, kissing your neck. As much as you wanted to be the one spoiling him with kisses, he always somehow regained control.  
"Jumin, let me spoil you." You whispered tenderly by his ear. He smiled against the skin of your neck, "you spoiled me enough by being here."  
"Jumin," you giggled, pulling him down against your body. "Do you feel better?"  
"Much better." He said, hugging you closely. His phone began to ring and you felt his muscles tense up against you.  
"Don't pick it up," you said, stroking his hair.  
"Y/n," he hesistated. You pressed your lips against his again, kissing him deeper than before. He was quick to forget the call, he kissed back with more passion, pushing his hips into yours. Shit, he was turning you on again. You did leave things unfinished last time. You struggled to decide whether to push him further or to stop him. He broke the kiss, running his tongue across his lower lip.  
"Ever since our first kiss, all I can ever think about is the next time I can feel your soft lips again. Then..." he trailed off, keeping his clothed erection pushing up against your panties. His dark eyes looked down at you with such need.  
He was breathing raggedly with a dark excitement he was pushing down, "that day we...left things unfinished, that it was for the best. You made me lose control, and I told myself I wouldn't do it again." He fell by your side, breathing deeply in order to calm down.  
You nodded. If only he knew how bad you needed him in you, how bad you wanted him to lose control, but he was right. It was for the best. You hugged his arm and watched him pace his breathing until he could cool down.  
"I do not think we can sleep together. I do not think I will be able to-" Jumin was cut short when you blew in his ear by accident. He froze for a moment before he shuddered. Oops, seems like you struck something in him. That's cute. He sat up immediately, "I'll sleep in the other room." You really didn't want to be alone. You didn't want him to leave.  
"Jumin, don't go. I want you to stay." You whispered, hugging him from behind, resting your chin on his shoulder. He unwrapped his arms from behind you and hugged you from behind instead once you were in bed again. You liked having him so close- feeling his bare skin against yours. It was easy to fall asleep when you had someone with you. He probably felt the same.

You were woken up by the loud ringing of a phone. Jumin's phone. Jumin was also stirring awake by the call, rolling away from you to pick it up.  
"No, wait," you groaned, reaching back for him. "Sleep."  
"It's morning." He chuckled quietly. Huh? It felt as if you had just fallen asleep. You didn't want to get up. You wanted to stay and sleep more. You rolled to face Jumin and hugged his arm, preventing him from leaving the bed.  
"Five minutes," you groaned, staying burrowed under the warm blanket with him.  
"Cute," he whispered, getting the message that you were clearly still very sleepy. He began stroking your hair and it felt soothing. You liked it.  
"Would you like to have clothes brought here for you? Then you can get to Sky University without the extra step at your home." He said  
Oh, that's right. He didn't know you quit. You bit your lip, a jolt of guilt striking your body that made you feel wide awake. You left the bed and quickly dressed, feeling worse. So much for sleeping in. Jumin sat up, looking very confused.  
"I'm sorry." He said. Oh no, oh no, no, no. He looked sad. He looked afraid he did something wrong. He didn't. You didn't Jumin!  
"No, no, Jumin, I just remembered I have to go home now." You said, trying to assure him.  
Now that you've kept this from him, he might be even more disappointed if he finds out. Well, when he does. You knew it wasn't going to be a secret forever. You didn't want any of that. _Just tell him, dumbass_ , you told yourself. _Not now, not now. Yes now. Do it now! It's just going to get worse with time._  
"Jumin," you said anxiously, "I actually have... to go home. Like now." You chickened out, feeling even more frustrated with yourself.  
"I'll see you at work," you hurried out as you left, again not giving him the chance to pursue any further. You hit your forehead with the palm of your hand, rushing to get away from the penthouse. You just knew you were complicating things. You dug yourself into a hole too deep when you kissed him. He was someone who deserved someone who knows what they want, who isn't unsure if they want to really be with him or not. You just wanted to go home and forget it. Thank goodness it was early morning, you could ride the bus instead of being driven home by ones of his employees. You even had time to go home and shower.

You made sure your cat had enough food and water for the day again as soon as you got home and sighed. You hated to admit it, but you needed a roommate.

 **Y/n**  
Please help me find a roommate, guys ;;

You sent the message and got ready for work. Hopefully they knew someone in the need of a small room. After your shower, you sat on your bed in your towel. You didn't want to go to work. Well, you didn't mind going to the cafe, you just didn't want to go to work with Jumin. Maybe it'd be best to quit. If you got a roommate, then it'd be way easier to keep up with the rent and stuff.

**Jumin**   
_A roommate?_

**Jaehee**   
_I do not know anyone who needs a roommate unfortunately._

**Jaehee**   
_Many college students are looking for roommates, I'm sure you'll find one soon_

**Y/n**   
_Thanks, Jaehee.. ;;_


	13. Chapter 13

"Zen, you came!" You chirped, happy to see him. He assured you he didn't have to go on set today so he was more than happy to drop by your workplace.  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked, pulling down his white face mask. Despite his very elaborate cap and face mask, his unique hair was a clear giveaway.  
"Just knew." You smiled, "so what can I get you, sir?"  
He thought for a minute. Unfortunately, Zen was taking himself out of eating sweets because he was on a diet. You ended up bringing him an iced americano and yes, a piece of strawberry shortcake.  
"It's on me. You deserve it." You said, responding to his confused look. "You don't need to be dieting, silly."  
You left him with that. Just because your shift was ending soon did not mean you could chat it up with him. You actually weren't looking foward to the end of your shift there at the cafe. You didn't want to go to your next job and face Jumin. You regretted letting things get out of hand. You needed to tell someone. Your eyes drifted to Zen. Two birds with one stone, right?

Of course Zen knew what time your shift ended, he always called you. Since he was actually there now, he seemed to have different plans. You waved goodbye, but he stood to come to your side.  
"I was thinking I'd walk you to work." He said.  
"Zen," you said, holding your bag tighter with a nervous feeling.  
"Should I quit?" You said. Yes, it was an embarrasing thing to say. You already quit college. You wondered what Zen thought of you.  
"Quit what?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.  
"Working at C&R International. I don't want to see Jumin anymore." You admitted, which wasn't a great idea. Zen grabbed your wrist, taking you by surprise.  
"What did that bastard do?" He asked, his voice sounding so serious. Although you appreciated how much he cared, it irked you to hear him make Jumin the bad guy. You were the bad guy in this scenario.  
"Jumin didn't do anything." You pulled your wrist from his grasp, "I forgot, we can't be seen together." You walked faster, trying to leave Zen behind. It dawned on you this wasn't a subject to talk in public- or with Zen. He already held such negative feelings towards Jumin. You looked up at the giant building. Han Jumin was in there, and you didn't want to face him. You walked past the buliding in the end and catched a bus home. It was upsetting, very upsetting. It felt shameful, but if he fired you, that'd be a win, right?

You immediately changed into more casual clothes when you got home. It felt great to be comfortable. It was time to put up an ad for a roommate. Yoosung had already agreed to help you find someone, he was the sweetest. With Yoosung's help and the internet, you were bound to find a suitable roommate soon. Hopefully one you could get along with, it'd make it way easier to get use to having them around. Once you got a roommate, you could work at the cafe more and still make the rent on time. It was exciting! Despite your hatred of the thought of having a stranger live in your home, the benefits made it seem worth it. While mentally listing the pros and cons of a roommate, you ended up falling asleep on your couch, only to be awaken by hard knocking against your door. You jumped up, frightened by the intensity of the knocks and rushed to open the door, shaking off the muzzy feeling of being freshly awoken. You swung the door open, ready to face whatever was there- except for Jumin. He wore a face of worry that quickly melted into relief as he processed that you were there. You froze and watched him cup your face, his expressing growing softer.  
"You worried me." He said, so close his nose was brushing against yours. Your heart was beating so fast, why was he here?  
"Jumin, calm down." You said, stepping back.  
"You did not show up at the office, you were not replying nor answering the phone all day." His worried look began to harden again, he was starting to look mad at you. You were starting to feel even more nervous.  
"Y/n!" Zen's voice called out from behind Jumin, and behind him was Yoosung with a helmet in hand. Why were they all here? You only took a nap! You shook your head, pressing your hand against Jumin's chest, stepping outside and closing the door behind you, the light of your house closing off and leaving you in the night with a dim, flickering light. You had to close your door, had Zen totally forgotten you had a cat? You couldn't let him get near Sir Freckles.  
"I fell asleep, can you all just calm down?" You said, feeling overwhelmed.  
"Zen, I have a cat. Go home. I'm alive. Jum- err, Mr. Han, I'm so sorry I didn't call in. I'm just trying to figure some things out. I can't handle this right now." You added. You really couldn't, they were starting to overwhelm you.  
"Why is he even here?" He snarled. Zen was only starting to register that Jumin was there, a deep frown tugging at his brows.  
"It doesn't concern you." Jumin said as calmly as he could (it wasn't easy from the sound of it) not even bothering to look at him. Of course Zen felt the need to bark back. It was going to give you a headache to hear them argue.  
"Guys!" You shouted, shutting them up. They were driving you up the wall.  
You looked at Yoosung and he looked away. At least he felt bad that he told Zen where you lived. Shifting your eyes to Jumin, you gave him a pleading look. He stood down and turned to head to his car, but not before giving you a last look, "be at the office tomorrow- or you're fired."  
You nodded, understanding, despite the fact you were only nodding to the back of his head. Quickly, you gave your attention to Zen, who looked way more aggravated than before.  
"You two can go, too." You told him. You wished you felt more upset about telling them to go, but you just didn't.  
"I'm sorry, Y/n." Yoosung finally spoke, hanging his head low like a puppy that had gotten scolded. Okay- that- that made you feel upset. It made you feel evil? You didn't like that he told Zen where you lived, however, he was your precious puppy. You couldn't help it, you just had to go and squish his cheeks, "I just cannot stay mad at you." You said to him in that voice people use on babies and their pets. A little gasp left his lips and he put his hands over yours, dropping the helmet he held, allowing you to feel his face get warmed against your palms. It was so cute. You wanted to melt. You completely forgot Zen was there until he coughed to remind you he was still alive.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, Zen!" Yoosung yelped with panic, realizing he dropped the helmet. He quickly dove down to pick it up and started to step it back on, but you stopped him. You guided his hands back down and took the helmet.  
"Yoosung, can you stay for a lil actually?" You asked him. He nodded and you waited for him to go inside, leaving you and Zen alone.  
"You know, I'm his ride home." He said, still looking quite upset. You looked down at the helmet before thrusting it out for him. He took it and held it under his arm.  
"I'll ride the bus with him." You responded.  
"And ride back alone?"  
"Fine, he'll sleep here with me."  
"Tha-" he stopped dead in the middle of what he was going to say because he didn't know how to respond. His face showed it. Instead of saying anything, he stepped up past you to your door and slammed his fist against it, "Yoosung, let's go!"  
You yanked him back by his leather jacket. Yoosung and you needed to talk, he was helping you find a roommate. You shook your head and spun with Zen to walk him in the right direction away from your home. Eventually, he planted his feet to the ground and turned to face you. He looked yellow-ish under the streetlight.  
"Fine." He said, cooperating. He climbed his motorcycle, holding onto the handlebars noticeably tight.  
"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay, Y/n." He paused, giving you a gentle look, "I really want to be someone you can talk to about anything, don't forget that, please." He added before starting up and leaving. You watched him go, feeling bad. He was the person you wanted to talk to about everything, you just couldn't righy now. Not unless he got over whatever he had against Jumin. You never asked why he disliked Jumin so much, but you got the idea.

"You want aything to drink?" You asked Yoosung.  
"No thanks." He replied. You began looking through your fridge. It was was pretty vacant. You really hadn't eaten all day, you were starving. You were starting to think about that delicious steak you had at Jumin's place. You wished you were as rich as him. However, you did have good ol' reliable instant noodles. You quickly set water to boil and jumped on the couch.  
"So, how's the search going?" You asked, patting your thighs excitedly.  
"Well," Yoosung scratched his cheek with his index finger nervously, "I found quite a few amount of people, but no girl takers yet- I don't talk to a lot."  
"That doesn't matter," you whined. Was he really listening to Zen when he went on a tangent about men being wolves? When he saw you wanted a roommate, he definitely expressed how strongly he felt about men and women not being able to live together without any funny business. Jumin even agreed a male roommate was not the best choice. You reached for your laptop and checked to see if you had any takers.  
"There's a few girls here," you said, assuring him. Yoosung took care of your noodles (and refilled Sir Freckles bowl) while you began to message the interested people. They dwindled down to an even smaller amount of takers as more details were found on both sides.  
"Alright, a girl and guy are coming tomorrow to check out the place. Early, before I go to work."  
Yoosung brought you a bowl topped with noodles, quickly making you forget about what you were talking about.  
"Thank you, Yoosung!" You beamed. Man, Yoosung would be the best roommate. Too bad, you were sure he wasn't going to leave his home and you weren't going to leave yours. You asked him to talk about himself- college, gaming, anything while you ate. You really enjoyed hearing him talk, too! It was especially cute to see how passionate and dorky he got about gaming. You didn't understand a lot of it, but it was entertaining regardless of that. You could tell he was starting to run out of things to say and was quite relieved when you were done eating.  
"How are things?" He asked.  
"Well," you thought for a second before waving your hand to signal it was all uninteresting.  
"I'm happy you're here, though!" You smiled, pinching his cheek.  
"Ah! Quit treating me like a baby!" He whined, pulling your hand away from his face.  
"I'm not treating you like a baby!" You argued, even though you kinda were.  
"I'm not a baby, Y/n." He said, all mopey.  
"Fine." You said. You just had to play along. "I'll treat you like a grown man."  
Yoosung let out a 'hmph' and smiled, crossing his arms.  
"Like a the grown, cute man you are." You dotted, throwing yourself at him to squish his cute cheeks. Despite saying he hated it, he was laughing, holding onto your arms.  
"Ah! Y/n, stop!" He laughed out.  
You sat back down and tucked your hair behind your ears. Yoosung was so irresistibly cute. He sat up right and regained his composure.  
"I'm sorry about telling Zen where you live, again," he said, "we were all worried."  
All of them? They worried too easily.  
"It's okay, Yoosung." You assured him. "It was kinda my fault."  
"I hope everything is okay. I'm here if you ever need to talk. We're friends." He sounded so sweet and gentle. You nodded. You knew that.  
"You should stay the night." You suggested suddenly, watching him yawn.  
"Zen messaged me to tell him when to pick me up." Yoosung let out a small laugh. "Lets spend more time together this weekend to make up for today and last time."  
You dragged out a groan as he messaged Zen. He had to go to school tomorrow, too, and you had some people coming over. There was no way having him sleep over would be a good idea, why did you even suggest that?  
You spent the rest of your time toghether planning out the weekend until Zen arrived, knocking at you door. You opened the door for Yoosung and avoided looking at Zen.  
"Bye, Y/n!" Yoosung chimed, waving. You waved back, smiling.  
"Bye, Yoosung!" You waved back.  
"I'll...call you tomorrow," Zen said to you before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up extra early to prepare for the two possible roomies.  
You waited and waited and the girl never showed. It upset you a little since you were looking foward to not rooming with some guy. Then, the guy never came. You sat on the arm of your couch, watching the door like a dog- for nothing. Your cat jumped on your lap, begging to be pet and you complied. No one was going to show up, you had all the time in the world to pet him. To Sir Freckles dismay, a knock finally hit your door making you jump up, cat in arms. You swung open the door and smiled brightly, "welcome!"  
"Sir Freckles!" The person said, killing your enthusiasm. It wasn't anyone you were expecting. It was Luciel! He leant down and began squishing your cat's paws, completely ignoring the crestfallen look you had on your face.  
"Luciel." You said.  
He finally lifted his head to acknowledge you and smiled, "I'm here for the room."  
Huh? Luciel wasn't one of the dudes who were interested! Not to mention he's totally been absent from the chat since you even mentioned you were on a roommate hunt! A roommate was a roommate, though. You sighed and pulled your cat to safety away from him. It was way too early for this.  
"Alright! Well, you already know the place." You said, still feeling a bit confused. Honestly, you knew nothing about Luciel except that he drived a pretty sweet ride, so he most likely lived in a good house, right? Why would he want to be your roommate?  
"Aren't you loaded?" You finally asked him as he fell back on your couch. He shrugged and then outstretched his arms, asking for the cat. You looked down at Sir Freckles and decided to spare him of the torture and released him outside. Luciel whined, throwing a pillow at you. Catching it, you pelt it back and grabbed your bag.  
"I have to go to work."  
He laughed and jumped up, "Let me give you a ride."  
You got flashbacks and shook your head. No way! You were not a fan of riding in his car.  
"Come on!" He insisted, leading you to the door of the passenger side. He opened the door and bowed, "Madame."  
"Nope." You went around the car and went down the the sidewalk. You didn't have a lot of time to spare before you missed the bus. Soon, Luciel's shiny, red car was driving slowly beside you.  
"I'm not getting in your car." You said, not daring to give him a glance.  
"I'll drive slow this time." He said with a small chuckle. You stopped in your tracks and thought about it. Well, if he did go slow, you wouldn't feel like he was driving you into your death. You agreed to climb in the car and grabbed his arm, "pinky promise." You linked your pinky around his and waited for him to do the same- when he didn't, you realized he was looking as if you weren't human. Suddenly, you felt awkward and embarrased. You tried laughing it off and used your other hand to link his pinky with yours so you could drop his hand. He broke into a laugh and gripped the steering wheel.  
"I heard Bee Cafe is making some changes." He said, keeping his eyes on the road. How would Luciel know that before you? You worked there. You hummed with disbelief.  
"Seriously! C&R International bought it- Jumin bought it. It's gonna be a cat cafe!" He said excitedly. Your jaw dropped. You checked your phone and yes, Luciel wasn't lying. They were going to be closed until Monday. Good news was: a cat cafe sounded so cute- and you didn't have to go to work! Bad news was it was C&R International that bought it. You didn't know how to feel. You slumped in your seat and held your bag tightly to your chest.  
"I thought you'd be more excited. You love cats." He pointed out.  
"I am." You said, plastering a fake smile across your lips. Wait- if Luciel knew before you, then why did he agree to take you to work?  
"Where are you taking me?" You asked, perking up in your seat with caution.  
"For a ride." He said, a large smile tugging at his lips. It was way too early for any of his bullshit, holy hell.  
"Luciel!" You screamed, feeling your body press back into the seat from the speed. "It's 8:00 AM! You pinky promised!" You continued to scream, reaching over to grip onto his arm tightly while your other hand tighten on handle above your head.  
"It's never too early for fun!" He replied, a sure grin on his face.  
"Oh and I didn't pinky promise. You did. You gotta get use to this." He added. You smacked his arm and looked ahead at the empty road ahead. You didn't even know where you were anymore. You honestly never were paying attention to the road as he drove. As you finally accepted that that was happening, you found that your hand was gripping onto your skirt, right between your legs. A weird feeling was taking over your core, like that feeling you get when you're on a swing or a rollercoaster. It was exciting. You turned your head to look at the red headed lunatic driving to see he saw where your hand was from the corner of his eyes. You felt a little embarrased. A little. Maybe it was the high you were getting from the ride. His right hand left the steering wheel and made its way to your thigh, pushing your skirt up. He wasn't too far up, just enough to be a teasing distance away. He simply held onto your thigh tightly and drove for a little while longer before he slowed down and pulled over in the middle of nowhere. His hand was off your thigh and pulling down on his jaw. He let out a frustrated exhale and pulled off his jacket, a blush on his cheeks.  
"Here." He said, handing you his jacket, very obviously to put over your lap. A laugh bubbled out of you as it hit you- he bit off more than he could chew. You fixed your skirt and laid the jacket over your lap as he wanted and smiled.  
"Please drive slower this time." You requested.  
"Will do." He responded, turning his car to head back home.  
The ride back a lot more comfortable than expected. Luciel played 80's music and bopped along. You thought it was funny. You just had to join him. Despite it being so early, it didn't feel like it. Luciel just had a lot of energy.

He ran into your home as if he lived there- which he now did. He dug in his back pocket, digging out a red wallet, "here's my half." He dropped the money on the coffee table and smiled.  
"I haven't slept all night, so if you'll excuse me," he said, walking to your room. You watched him jump on the bed through the door he didn't close and pull your blanket over him. You felt conflicted about what to feel. You still seriously questioned why he showed up when you were sure he had a place to live- a nice one.  
"Luciel!" You called after him. No answer. He wasn't joking about being sleep deprived. By the time you left for work, he was still asleep.

It was a lot easier to go to C&R International than yesterday. It was probably because Jumin had been so stern when he said what he said last night. Oh, and on your way, yes, Zen did call you.  
"Hey. Are you... Are you going to work?" He asked.  
"Mhm." You hummed in response.  
"I can't believe he went to your house to threaten you. He's so-"  
"He went for the same reason as you." You cut him off. "Believe it or not, he's much sweeter than you think."  
"S-sweet?" He shouted, before breaking into a laughing fit of disbelief, "yesterday you said you didn't even want to see him."  
Yeah, you did say that. It must be confusing for him. You really had to tell him about you and Jumin. He was your friend now.  
"He's not a bad guy, Zen." You sighed, "I'll tell you about it when we have time together. I have to go. Oh, and Luciel is my roommate now?" You laughed at the surprised sound he made before you cut the call. He definitely wasn't on board.

Jaehee seemed glad to see you were fine. It made you feel happy, extra happy to be honest. Since she was always doing work, you didn't always get to see her smile like that. You liked it. You wanted to hug her, but that probably wasn't her scene.  
"You won't guess who my new roommate is." You said, still amused by the whole ordeal.  
"Luciel." She said.  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
"Yoosung asked him to be your roommate."  
Yoosung did what? Why would he?  
"From what I heard, it wasn't very hard to convince him," she added, smiling. "Don't look so upset. Yoosung asked him for a reason."  
How did everyone but you know what the hell was going on. You tried shaking off the face you wore with no avail. You had to have a chat with Yoosung soon.  
"Mr. Han seemed troubled that you were not here yesterday." She told you, totally making you push all your other thoughts aside. Jumin. That's right.  
"Well, I am here today." You tried smiling at her and took a stack of papers from her desk that were supposed to go to your boss. It gave you an excuse to let him see you had came in to work today. You entered his office, feeling very nervous, shutting the door behind you. He didn't look up from his desk, so you cleared your throat.  
"Mr. Han," you said, placing the papers neatly at the corner of his desk.  
"Ms. L/n," he responded, still not bothering to look at you. He was clearly upset with you and it made you feel bad. Now was the best time as ever, right? You might as well clear things up with him. Sitting in the chair in front of his desk, you remained unseen by him, but you weren't going to let it intimidate you. It was for the better.  
"Yesterday, the reason I left your-"  
"I would prefer if we kept things strictly work related in the office." He said, going through the documents on his desk as if looking for something specific. It hurt a little to hear him say that so coldly, to be honest, even though he was right to say it. You got up to move his hair back a bit and touched his cheek. Like always, he leaned to your touch and it was always cute. He closed his eyes and let you touch him.  
"Please, Y/n." He said softly. As much as he wanted to refuse it, he couldn't. It was as if he craved the affection to death.  
"I didn't come in yesterday because I was ashamed, Jumin." You said, pulling your hand back. He was quick to miss it. It was as if he was asking you with his doe eyes to touch him again.  
"I stopped going to Sky University a bit ago. I got another job instead." Yeah, at a place he owns now.  
Jumin's browns pulled down, giving you the urge to say 'sike' and run away. Stomping your foot down, you forced yourself to stay in place and to face it.  
"I didn't want to tell you because when I asked you if I should finish school, you said yes, but I still quit. I was afraid that you'd fire me for not meeting your standards." You were beginning to speak fast, your face heating up and the butterflies in your tummy were beginning to rip each other's wings off. Yeah, you were that anxious.  
"Calm down," Jumin stopped you, no longer looking mad at you. He had the same calm demeanor as always.  
"It was your choice. You had your reasons, I am sure, Ms. L/n." He said. He really wasn't struggling to keep things professional like before you told him you had been lying. He had to be upset that you lied to him. Part of you was glad he wanted to keep things strictly work related in the office; now you didn't have to confess the real reason you didn't come in yesterday. It'd make things way awkward, anyway. However, the other part of you felt guilty you made him feel so bad. Goddamn it, you had to tell him. You chewed at the inside of your cheek with guilt and made your way to the other side of the desk and crouched down so he was looking down at you- not the most professional way to speak your boss by the way, but you didn't want to talk to your boss- you wanted to talk to Jumin.  
"I also did not come yesterday because I did not want see you." You said, holding onto the armrests of his chair. His eyes flashed with confusion like yesterday when he thought he'd done something wrong to make you go away.  
"I'm still figuring out what I want and I don't want you to think I ever want anything like your money or-"  
"Y/n," he said, stopping you once again. He leaned down and wiped under your eyes gently. Had you teared up? He gave you a soft smile and pet your hair.  
"I, more than anyone, know what it is like to feel like your emotions are threads that have been tangled," He said, helping you up. "Like now, it is incredibly hard to stay upset with you when you look at me with those eyes, even if you lied to me. Please, take your time."  
You bit your lower lip and averted your eyes, feeling ashamed again. He was too straightforward and sweet at the same time. You couldn't stop a small laugh from leaving your lips as you wiped your eyes, "alright."  
He smiled up at you. You shifted your attention to his desk, feeling a bit flustered shortly after seeing him smile so sweetly.  
"I'll take these papers to Mr. Lee." You said, shuffling for the file labelled 'LJ company' and held it to your chest as you bowed to your boss.


	15. Chapter 15

Jumin left work early to check up on his new project. It was no longer going to be Bee Cafe- not that you were complaining, it wasn't the most appealing name in the world- to Meowfe. It was a little laughable to be honest. The mascot, of course, resembled Elizabeth 3rd very much. He also chose to keep the pink and vanilla color scheme and it made you happy. You saw the plans for it and it was exciting. With Jumin and Jaehee being gone, the office felt, well, a little empty to you. Even though they were both always such busy bees, their presence always filled the office with energy of efficiency. Whenever they left before work was over, it always felt sluggish, even though nothing really changed. As soon as it hit the time to go home, your fingers unbuttoned the top two buttons of your dress shirt and entered relax mode. Standing in the elevator, you stared down at your phone's dark screen with a pout. It was dead. You used it before coming in to work and didn't charge it since you work up, of course it was dead. You really needed to interact with anyone who wasn't a boring co-worker. The elevator doors opened and your eyes squint as you immediately recognized the man standing in the lobby like an idiot. It was none other than the great Zen wearing a black jacket accompanied by a cap and a black face mask cupping his chin. He really looked like any dude from afar. From afar. Your head tilt with curiosity as he ran to you like as if he had been waiting for you forever. When he stopped in front of you, he grabbed onto your shoulders, "what do you mean Luciel is your roommate?"  
"I mean Luciel is paying half the rent because he lives with me now- sorta, Yoosung asked him to? He slept in my bed, I have no idea what the plan is." You responded, obviously just as confused as him.  
"He slept in your bed?" He echoed loudly, letting go of you. This was definitely not something he could handle in public, he was going to attract attention to you two. You looked around, and let out an exasperated sigh, yanking him into a janitors closet. The scent of the cleaning products smelled so good and it was surprisingly well lit. He took in that fact you were in a tight closet, basically chest to chest, and blushed.  
"Don't get any ideas. You were too loud." You crossed your arms, scolding him.  
"Luciel was tired so he went to sleep on my bed while I was in the living room. Not that it's any of your business." You clarified.  
"It is my business!" He said, his hands moving around dramatically, "men-"  
"-are wolves, blah, blah," you rolled your eyes. "Zen, why are you so..." you trailed off unsure what words to use. He himself even looked unsure of what to say. His eyes scanned the room again before he crossed his arms, too.  
"Tell me about yesterday." He said. You did promise to tell him when you had time together, but the closet part at C&R International wasn't what you had in mind. You started feeling anxious with the thought of telling him about Jumin.  
"I didn't want to see Jumin because," you said slowly, making sure not to make it worse than it was, "I was upset I've been lying to him about still attending Sky University. He's not the bad guy, Zen."  
"Why do you keep defending that bastard?" He asked, frowning. He was just so visibly upset about it, you felt like it was a helpless case. His expression changed from anger to downhearted in a matter or seconds, "It makes me jealous." He admitted quietly.  
"Zen, don't be ridiculous." You said, the room starting to feel uncomfortably tight. God, he was so cute. His pale cheeks were pink like his ears, you just wanted to touch him. He grabbed your hand, like he read your mind, and brought it to his cheek.  
"One last kiss?" He said, giving you adoring eyes.  
You hated him and his pretty eyes and his kissable lips. He was irresistible and it pissed you off.  
"Fuck you," you muttered and kissed him. Last never really meant last with him. He chuckled against your lips, fully aware of what he did to you. His arms wrapped around you, hugging your waist close to him. You allowed yourself to kiss him for a bit longer before pulling back and pressing your index finger against his pink lips. He smiled and kissed your finger, not letting go of you. Zen...  
"I'll leave first. Wait a bit before you come out." You said, detaching yourself from him. He let out a 'tch' and leaned back on the shelf, "wait for me."

You waited for Zen outside of the building, like he asked, with hesitation. You'd be lying if you said you didn't think about going to the bus stop even if you'd have to wait two more hours until the next bus came because he made you miss the first one. Zen hurried to you, his face mask pulled over, and he nudged his head for you to follow him to his motorcycle. He handed you a black helmet (the one he leant to Yoosung).  
"Do you only have one helmet?" You asked. He pulled down his face mask, showing you a smile as he mounted his motorcycle, "let's go." Guess that's a 'yes.'  
"I barely got in Luciel's car, why would I get on a motorcycle," you snorted and handed him the helmet back. Riding with Luciel and Zen were both probably equally as dangerous. He pouted and reached out for your hand.  
"You won't hate it. Especially if you hold onto me tightly." His smile turned into a smirk, leaving you peeved. A perilous idea popped into your head with the thought of having your arms around him, so you snatched the helmet back and climbed on. Like he wanted, you wrapped your arms around his torso- and pinched him with a laugh. He yelp of pain turned into a laugh and he tried to pry your hands from pinching him, "you wanna kill us?"  
"I'm trusting you." You said, holding onto him tightly, no longer wanting to attack him in fear of an accident.  
"Good." He said.  
You absolutely hated the ride home, by the way. You could tell Zen was trying to take it extra careful, though. Even though you felt scared, it comforted you knowing Zen was the one you were holding into, but it didn't comfort you enough. When you recognized his home, you shouted for him to stop. You needed to get off that hellish bike. You were close enough to walk home now! It'd save him the time, too. You stumbled off the cycle and gave him the helmet back, grateful it was finally over.  
"I'll just walk home from here." You said, pointing down the road.  
"No way! That's dangerous!" He retaliated, "if you hate it so much, at least let me walk you home. Let me just go drop this off. Come on." He hastily dismounted it and began pushing it towards his home. You've already walked to Zen's house and back- at a late hour, too.  
"Zen," you whined, you just wanted to go home. You were hungry and tired of being in heels. "I can walk home alone! I wanna see my cat, and get out of these clothes and goddamn heels, and eat and watch tv until I fall asleep."  
Zen stopped in his tracks and stepped on the kickstand before turning around and coming back to you. What was he going to do? You couldn't read his face. Without a word, he grabbed your hand and pulled your arm over his shoulders and swooped to pick you up. You immediately felt conscious of your weight. You weren't like those super thin actresses he worked with. You hit his chest once and pleaded for him to put you down, it was so embarrasing!  
"I'm not letting you walk home in heels that hurt your feet." He said, looking at you as if it was such a crazy thing to do.  
"Um, yes you are. Let me go, Zen. I will hurt you." You threatened, starting to hit his chest more. His hard chest. He seemed unbothered. Damn him and his body. It probably didn't hurt him like you wish it did. A small 'oh' left his lips and he looked you, faking a pained expression, "ow, ow!" You frowned and pinched his cheek, making sure the next ow's were real.  
"Yah, I'll make you dinner while you rest up a bit." He said, making your frown disappear for a second. Food. Rest. Sounded good. But he was still carrying you!  
"Fine, but put me down!" You bleated, flailing so he'd be forced to put you down.  
"Alright, alright!" He put you down and smiled.  
"Just go inside, I need to get my motorcycle real quick." He added, running back to fetch it. You hurried inside and slipped off your heels by the door and sat on the couch. Making yourself even more comfortable, you pulled off your blazer and folded it neatly and sat it next to you. Last time you were there, you didn't really take in how beige-y it was. The walls, the couch, the tall cabinet by the television. It was nice, though. Zen came in and smiled, "I'll cook right now."  
"Zen, do you have a charger I can borrow?" You asked, looking around the room.  
"Yeah, in my room!" He called out from the kitchen. "Door on the left in the hall!"

You plugged your phone and left it on his nightstand. You looked around and his bed really cought your attention. A bed, a big comfy bed. You just wanted to lie down and wrap yourself in a blanket. You crawled in bed and did just that. Zen didn't let you go home. It was his fault.  
"Did you find the charger...Y/n?" Zen's voice trailed off. You sat up, blanket still wrapped around you, and saw him standing at the door, his ears red.  
"You're in my bed," he said, pulling at the neck of his sweater.  
"It just look so comfortable and it is. I wish I wasn't wearing these clothes, though, but someone wouldn't let me go home." You defended yourself, feeling a yawn brewing.  
"You're in my bed," he repeated before turning around and shutting the door behind him, leaving you alone in the room. Oops. Maybe you crossed a line. You worridly got out of the bed and made sure to make it neatly, as if you never lied in it before leaving the room.  
"Zen, I'm sorry," you apologized, hearing the sink in the bathroom running.  
"I made your bed. It's like I was never in there, promise." You knocked lightly against the door and waited for a response.  
"It's fine!" He said, cutting off the sink and opening the door. He had taken off his jacket and was wearing a loose muscle shirt. His bangs were stringy, like he had washed his face. "I just- seeing you in my bed...and then you said..." he shook his head and pulled his hair back with his hand, breathing in deeply, his ears and cheeks still pink. He looked kind of hot- actually very hot.  
"Was that seriously enough to trigger something in you?" You teased, feeling quite amused. You were fully aware that he had to go calm down in the bathroom now. It was cute. He slipped his hand under his shirt and he rubbed his chest, purposely showing off his toned stomach.  
"I guess I just have a wild imagination." He said, staring you down with his red, lustrous eyes. You pulled down his arm and fixed his shirt, "don't be stupid, Zen."  
He let out a defeated whine and draped his arm around your shoulder, "dinner will he ready in 10 minutes max."  
He walked you to the couch before heading back to the kitchen, to where you followed him. You opened his fridge and you weren't surprised or happy to see how vacant it was. Vitamin water, eggs, beer, and a few vegetables and meat was really all he had in the whole fridge? You grabbed a beer for you and him and leaned against the counter.  
"You need to go grocery shopping. Even for someone who lives alone, you don't have a lot in there."  
"You should go with me." He said, checking on the rice. "We'll be like a couple."  
"That's the problem." You stated obviously, drinking from your can.  
"You know, I'm not as big as you or Jaehee think." He said, staring down at the frying pan. "That's why I can still take the bus."  
His voice sounded disappointed. He laugh a laugh that was obviously fake. It broke your heart. You didn't know what to say. He really wasn't that big a celebrity, but he wasn't that far from being huge, either, so he still had a reputation that could be tarnished. He had so many fans and fan mail. People loved him!  
"Zen, you can't say that. You are the best actor I've ever seen. You will be featuring in movies left and right so soon. I mean- your new play- so many of us are anticipating it so bad! Especially me! I will be taking tissues to the theater with me."  
His smile seemed to change, it looked more genuine and that made you glad.  
"Ah! That reminds me!" He suddenly said, putting down the basting spoon. He quickly returned with something behind his back.  
"Guess what?" He said, smiling.  
"What is it, most beautiful Zen?" You asked dramatically, happy to see him smiling. You absoulutely hated seeing him sad.  
"Front row seat. Saturday." He announced, whipping the tickets in front of his chest. An involuntary gasp left your lips and you bounced with excitement. Front row! Zen live! You couldn't help the fangirl squealing as you took the ticket and kissed it.  
"Why not just kiss me?" He said playfully, but you know he meant it. Without any thought, you threw yourself at him and kissed his face. Holy shit, you were so excited! You couldn't wait until the weekend.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" You chanted. Chuckling, he snaked his hands between you two, holding your face inches away from his. You just got carried away, there was no need for him to hold you like that. It was flustering.  
"Th-the food, Zen. It'll burn!"  
He immediate shifted his attention back to the stove and told you to go sit. It was almost ready, so you set the table. You really enjoyed hanging out with Zen. Having dinner with him was super fun. He cooked really well! You liked it a lot! Not to mention, he was very entertaining to talk to. You could talk to him for hours honestly, even if he tended to get flirty and fluster you. You helped him wash the dishes when you were done eating.  
"Thank you for dinner, Zen." You thanked him, grabbing your blazer.  
"Wait, Y/n," Zen wrapped his arms around you, "I don't want you to leave." He whined, walking you backwards to the couch. He sat on the armrest of the couch, holding you against him.  
"Ah! Zen, I'm tired." You whined in an almost childlike voice. You were lying a little; you weren't really tired anymore. Having dinner with Zen really gave you a spike of energy. You heard him laugh sweetly behind your ear and he held onto you tighter.  
"Then stay the night." He said.  
"I don't want to sleep in these clothes."  
"Then don't." His voice was quite and provocative now. "I...really liked...seeing you in my bed," he added, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of your top. You hit his thigh and got up. He shouldn't be tempting you!  
"Well, good, because we are going to sleep." You said firmly. Yes, 'we'. It was his home, his room, his bed, he had the right to sleep in it. He had also kept you from going home, so you also had the right to sleep in it. You dragged him to his room and fixed a pillow in the middle of the bed.  
"No funny business." You said, facing away from him as you undid your blouse and dropped your skirt. You heard him choke on air and looked back at his red face. He immediately turned around and began undressing, too. You slipped under the covers and shut your eyes even if you weren't that sleepy anymore. The last thing you wanted was to be tempted by him. You were going to sleep. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn b


End file.
